Dos lunas en el cielo, la esperanza de la luz
by Yuhi-no-tenshi
Summary: Han pasado años desde que un Shoku asotó nuevamente el monte Hou, dando como desconocido el paradero de dos kirins. Enki piensa haber encontrado uno pero el otro ya no se encuentra en Hourai/Japón. Cuando ambas lunas se encuentren, nacerá la luz.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este fanfic trascurre 17 años despúes de que encontraran a Taiki y lo regresaran a los doce reinos por segunda vez(Para los que no lo saben en el libro "La orilla del crepúsculo, el cielo al amanecer" es donde Risai con el apoyo de los reyes de Kei, En, Han y Ren pudieron rescatar a Taiki. Taiki había sido 'envenenado' al ser obligado a comer carne y por eso su cuerno no tenía la esperanza de sanar. He abierto un blog para los que desean saber donde he puesto detalles de mis fanfics y allí está el resumen de todo. El link está en mi perfíl revisen!). Ahora que Tai ya se ha recuperado casi por completo, la situación más crítica se localiza en los reinos de Kou y Hou (Aunque el anterior gobierno de Ryuu cayó debido a la corrupción entre los oficiales y entre los ministros años atras, recientemente asendió un nuevo rey y los rumores cuentan que la situación es estable. Diré los detalles en la historia)**

**

* * *

Prólogo:**

Caminando en medio de un sendero lleno de penumbras, una chica de aproximadamente quince o catorce años de edad andaba con miedo y sin prisa por el sendero, mientras sus oscuros cabellos se mezclaban con la oscuridad y sus ojos color negro miraban hacia una pequeña pero cálida luz al final del sendero.

"Tengo que ir, me está llamando"

Sólo eso pensaba, sólo eso decía. No podía hacer nada más, "Esa luz…" pensaba. Mientras más se acercaba más miedo sentía y a la vez, veía que la repuesta a su pregunta estaba al final del sendero.

Hace días había tenido extraños sueños, en los cuales una voz le decía: Ven y sígueme, tú y el otro regresarán a donde pertenecen . ¿Quién era la persona de la voz? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Quién era el otro? Todos estos pensamientos atravesaban su mente mientras inconcientemente se acercaba cada vez más a la luz.

* * *

De repente, se despertó en medio de un pabellón adornado con plantas y flores que jamás había visto en su vida, con un hermoso río que lo atravesaba cuyo sonido se confundía fácilmente con el cantar de las aves. En un lado se encontraba la puerta que daba a un palacio, cuyas paredes deslumbraban con sus singulares adornos de perlas, oro y plata.

Entro tanto, un hombre salió del palacio hacia el pabellón. Su rostro no se podía observar debido a la luz que lo rodeaba, pero una gran sonrisa apareció en medio. Apresurada, la chica se le acercó al hombre con rostro de preocupación.

"Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría decir dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en mi palacio" dijo sonriendo aún más.

"¿Y dónde está su palacio? ¿En alguna parte de China?"

"No, te equivocas"

"Entonces… ¿Dónde estamos?"

El hombre guarda un breve minuto de silencio y luego agregó "Estoy muy feliz de que hallas podido encontrarme"

La chica se confunde.

"No muchos llegan aquí, de hecho, es la primera vez que alguien 'Vivo' nos visita"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Quiere decir que eres la primera en tu clase en visitarme. Yo fui quien te llamó"

"Entonces, la voz…"

"Así es, ahora aclararé todas tus dudas" Dicho esto, el hombre colocó su mano derecha en la frente de la chica, y ésta empezó a brillar. Luego de un momento, retiró su mano y pasó a juzgar el rostro de la chica enfrente de él, la cual estaba sorprendida "Veo que has entendido"

"Pero… yo no creo poder cargar con esta responsabilidad ¿Está seguro?" dijo aún sorprendida.

"Estoy seguro de que podrás conseguirlo. Encuentra al 'Otro' y cumple tu misión"

No importa cómo ni por qué la convenció, ella solamente asintió y desapareció entre la misteriosa niebla que bajó en ese justo momento del cielo…

"Sé que tú podrás lograrlo… Buena Suerte, Naoko"

* * *

**Sé que fue muy corto pero tenía que ser así! Subiré el otro tan pronto termine de traducir este en Inglés (Pero no soy muy buena como indiqué en mi perfil así que cualquier cosa AVISEN) Los primeros capítulos pareciera que no tuvieran nada que ver pero todo cambiará después del interludio!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola! Los primeros capítulos se llevarán a cabo en japón por lo tanto algunas cosas no tendrán mucho sentido, pero todo cambiará después del interludio. Allí se aclarará todo.**

**NOTA: Por si acaso, para los que quieren saber que paso con Taiki ven mi blog (Link en mi perfil!)**

**NO POSEO THE TWELVE KINGDOMS!**

**

* * *

Capítulo I:**

Justo en el momento del Crepúsculo, cuando las luces del alba iluminan el cielo, algunos seres vivos salían de sus sueños mientras que otros no querían volver a su realidad. Sin embargo, por más que el Sol brille, no puede iluminar algunos corazones…

Él se encontraba mirando el amanecer. Su corazón le decía en ese momento que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Sentía un extraño impulso de escapar. Trataba por todos los medios de contener ese impulso, pero había veces en que ni siquiera el sentido común podía contener el instinto.

* * *

Recobró el sentido en su salón de clases. A su parecer, aún era muy temprano para venir a la escuela. Tomó asiento en casi el último puesto de la fila junto a la ventana. El crepúsculo todavía seguía en el horizonte cuando él llegó al punto de ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos…

En medio de su confusión; sintió como una mano se postró en su hombro, seguido por una corta risa de alguna persona parado detrás de él.

Al principio, lo que sentía era miedo. Pero, después de unos segundos, la situación se le hizo muy familiar. La mano, aunque un poco pálida, era cálida y amigable. Él sentía que la persona detrás, le transmitía tranquilidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Esa clase de sentimientos, le traía aún más confusión y sin embargo… sintió un impulso que le dijo que todo estaba bien. No sabía como explicarlo. Era como estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos de sentimientos extraños que se esparcieron por toda la habitación, él sintió que la cálida mano desapareció al mismo tiempo que oyó el extraño murmullo de un ser…

"Por fin te encontré, tú eres…"

Sintió que de repente, la presencia de la persona cuya existencia se le hacía muy familiar había desaparecido al momento en que las primeras luces terminaron por iluminar toda la ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

"Seiji… ¡Oye Seiji!" Le dijo su amigable amigo parado enfrente de él.

"Ah… Hola Toshiro…"

"¿Te sucede algo? Has actuado extraño todo el día"

Entonces, por fin entró en cuenta de que ya era medio día y la hora de almuerzo en su instituto. En lo que quedó de día no dijo ni una sola palabra. En su mente sólo había espacio para una cosa… eso… ¿Acaso era…?

Por meses, Seiji había tenido extraños y curiosos sueños. Dentro del sueño había una persona la cual no podía distinguir bien. Lo único que hacía esa persona era observarlo y eso hacía que Seiji se sintiera incómodo. Al final del sueño, esa persona sólo le dirige unos murmullos de los cuales lo único que pudo captar fue:

_"La oscuridad y la luz se… y entonces nacerán… Esa es…"_

Por más que lo analizara, no le encontraba sentido a lo que dijo esa persona…

El sueño se repitió una y otra vez, y cada vez se hacía más claro… Pero, aún así, nunca llegó a entender más que murmullos de esa persona, o reconocerla siquiera.

En fin, para él, todo fue algo más que un simple sueño. Para él esa era su realidad… y no la que en ese momento vivía… la cual no supo que la pidió prestada…

Caminando hacia su casa, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta de algo importante… Que para él nadie… nadie en absoluto… era digno de su confianza… O eso creía…

* * *

El siguiente día, asistió a la misma hora y minuto a su instituto, como la fatídica rutina de todos los días. La ciudad de Tokio todavía seguía envuelta en las penumbras de las noches de luna llena y apenas se podía oír el cantar de las aves que luego partirían al sur por el invierno. Las últimas hojas de otoño se abrían paso entre el frío viento, dando paso a la siguiente estación del año más caluroso que Seiji había vivido. Solamente una vida se observaba en lo que podía ser un cementerio de odio a las primeras horas del día… O al menos… solamente una vida se podía distinguir con los ojos de un humano…

Caminando hacia su salón de clases, pudo distinguir la forma de una persona en medio del estrecho pasillo. Totalmente sola entre las sombras y el frío viento, esa persona miraba al horizonte, esperando que las primeras luces borraran la existencia de la oscuridad.

Tratando de ignorar a la misteriosa sombra de la persona, siguió derecho por la oscuridad del principio del día. Acercándose un poco más, diferenció la figura de una chica de su edad. Solamente pensó que no tomarla en cuenta sería mejor. En el momento en que pasaba por el lado de la chica, escuchó una clase de murmullos de los cuales sólo entendió:

"… harán un… ser… las dos… la… del…"

Dado el mensaje deseado, la chica desapareció cuando las luces del crepúsculo iluminaron el lugar. Sólo pensó que lo que vio era una ilusión de su mente, pero… aún así… quería saber quién podría ser… esa chica…

* * *

En la mañana en que casi todos sus compañeros habían llegado y las clases habían comenzado como normalmente, el profesor, pasando lista de los alumnos, hizo un anuncio.

"Atención chicos, hoy ingresará al instituto una nueva estudiante. Adelante Entra" en ese momento una chica de cabellos negros y oscuros ojos, de rostro serio e inexpresivo, sin decir palabra alguna en toda la presentación "Ella es Naoko Tsukishima. Espero que se lleven bien. Ahora… déjame ver… te sentarás detrás de Tsukimori" La chica se apresuró a sentarse en el puesto indicado, ante el evidente rostro de asombro de Seiji.

Por el resto del día, él sintió la penetrante mirada de la persona detrás. Él sólo sabía que no había conocido a esa chica en toda su vida y sin embargo se le asemejaba a alguien que había visto tiempo atrás, el cual no pudo recordar su rostro. No quería ojear hacia atrás porque la simple mirada de Naoko le incomodaba. Esa mirada… era muy… familiar… de nuevo…

Caminando hacia su casa, sentía como el frío viento de finales de otoño se llevaba sus preocupaciones por delante. Aunque fuera un poco, le daba más tranquilidad. Todavía podía sentir la perspicaz mirada de su nueva compañera, y todavía recordaba esos sucesos extraños ocurridos de manera sobrenatural. _"Es muy raro que admitan a una persona a mitad de año… ¿Acaso podrían estos sucesos estar vinculados con la nueva chica?... No eso no puede ser, ningún humano podría hacer tal cosa"_. En ese justo momento sentía que hasta el juicio se doblaba a la indomable fuerza de su instinto.

¿Correr? ¿Volar? ¿Un campo de plantas y hermosas flores? Todos estos pensamientos atravesaban su mente como una flecha vagando en la oscuridad hacia algún punto que no conocía. No paraba de pensar lo mismo y tampoco de preguntarse por qué razón pensaba eso.

¿Qué era eso en el horizonte? ¿El mar? De nuevo había caminado inconcientemente hacia el muelle. Él contemplaba el lento atardecer. Parecía aliviarle sus penas. Las gaviotas volando, el sonido de los barcos y cruceros con numerosa cantidad de gente, el viento salado moviendo su cabello, los cálidos rayos del Sol… La tranquilidad escrita en todas partes. Él decidió quedarse hasta que saliera la luna que había esperado todo el día.

En la luna el podía ver el reflejo de sus deseos… es decir… los deseos de su interminable instinto… La luna… tan solo verla en el cielo… hacía que su corazón latiera interminablemente… él siempre la veía como eso, una fuente de tranquilidad flotando en el cielo… Pero los claros rayos del Sol fusionándose con la luna dando paso a la mañana avivan la niebla de sus preocupaciones…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no todo el tiempo fue así… Recordaba ser un chico muy animado, amigable y a la vez bueno (en general) en los estudios… Hasta que comenzó a soñar…

Eso ya no importaría, era su problema y debía solucionarlo. Definitivamente, debía descubrir que estaba ocurriendo y salir de sus dudas.

* * *

**Ya se empieza a aclarar un poco la cosa ¿no? Pero bueno... más o menos así de largos serán los próximos capítulos. Trataré de no enrredarlo todo pero es que todo esto empezó como un sueño muuuuuuuyy largo y entrelazado así que no se! XP**

**LEAN & COMENTEN  
**


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola a todos! Lamento no haber pasado por aquí en todo este tiempo, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes! (*Grito*) Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

**NOTA: Para aquellos que quieren saber qué sucedió con Taiki, visiten mi blog**

**NO POSEO THE TWELVE KINGDOMS!**

**Capítulo II:**

El viento del lento crepúsculo desapareciendo en el horizonte perseguido por la oscuridad resonaba en sus oídos. La cruda verdad de la soledad muy dentro de su ser abollaba profundamente su esperanza reflejada en el brillo prestado del Sol que poseía la luna. Su frágil corazón estaba a punto de romperse en diminutos pedazos que pronto se convertirían en ceniza llevada con el viento.

Seiji cada día se perdía en el profundo e infinito frío vacío de las dudas en su mente, pero hoy, el décimo día del décimo primer mes del año, a finales de otoño, podía sentir aún en lo más profundo de su alma un dolor insoportable, todavía más que antes.

El cálido y lento crepúsculo acompañado por los vientos fríos de otoño y las nubes alumbradas por la enorme luz y atravesada por las aves aliviaba lentamente su dolor. No obstante, El rumor de los autos en las calles adoquinadas algo lejos de él y el ruidoso rugido de los barcos atravesando el mar revivían su sufrimiento aún más rápido que lo que el atardecer lo curaba.

Sentado allí, con el viento del crepúsculo como testigo, llevó su mano a su pecho. Dolor, dolor, ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento?

Ahora no sólo bastaba el que su mente estuviera llena de vacilaciones, faltaba que su corazón quisiera escapar de un dolor del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

El mar empezaba a vaciarse conforme pasaban los minutos y los rumores de los autos aún más fuertes. Mientras tanto el Sol seguía fundiéndose con la luna en un lentísimo atardecer que no parecía tener ningún final. El sordo canto de las aves desaparecía en las nubes ahora un poco oscurecidas por la casi noche. El Sol aún seguía rigiendo sobre las sombras…

¿Qué podría ser eso? ¿Una canción?

Una muy extraña melodía lo interrumpió en medio de su confusión. Tranquilamente la melodía cubría todo el lugar. A paso lento combinada con el atardecer y las nubes, traía el bello canto de la paz a la mente de Seiji.

Levantó su cabeza para mirar al lento atardecer sobre el mar. La melodía interpretada por una hermosa voz hacía recorrer todos sus recuerdos uno por uno, amontonándolos en un completo orden en un sitio específico de su mente.

Empezaba a recordar los momentos con su familia, amigos y compañeros, su actitud de antes, sus sueños, los sucesos extraños y…

Comenzó a rodar en su cabeza la imagen de la chica nueva que conoció aquel día. Algo dentro de sí sentía una especie de apego hacia ella, una especie de relación no conocida por Seiji. ¿Qué Tendría Seiji que ver con ella?

Naoko Tsukishima.

La extraña y desconocida melodía seguía escuchándose en todo su alrededor, trayendo todavía la calma del principio…

Era extraño. Aunque en su mente rodaba la imagen de la misteriosa joven transferida, esa tonada por algún motivo le brindaba a su espíritu un profundo sosiego.

La melodía continuaba como si no tuviera fin, al igual que el crepúsculo…

Juntó un momento sus párpados para escuchar más a fondo la canción. En un lenguaje suave, la voz de una mujer cantaba en un extraño idioma que Seiji por alguna razón pudo entender.

"… La luz de la luna viene del Sol

El Sol mantiene su fe en la luna

El Sol la divide en dos mitades

La luz de ambas combinadas

Llevadas por el Sol de KoHun

El camino de los gemelos Alumbrarán

Trayendo la esperanza a mi ser…"

En su mente, todo empezaba a tranquilizarse. Retiró la palma de la mano de su pecho y sólo se dignó a seguir escuchando la increíble voz de la dama. Cada vez más suave, la melodiosa voz seguía acompañando suavemente al anochecer.

¿Empezaría ya a alucinar cosas? Comenzó a creer que la voz se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Deliberadamente volteó. A su lado se encontraba con los brazos y cuerpo extendidos para sentir el viento de finales de otoño, los párpados cerrados y su larga y oscura cabellera dejándose ir por la brisa.

A su lado se hallaba aquella joven, Naoko Tsukishima…

Los labios de la joven pronunciaron con extrema delicadeza las últimas palabras en la melodía.

"… La paz volverá a la

Docena de pétalos

Del crisantemo

De los iguales… "

La joven abrió lentamente sus pestañas, alumbrándose sus ojos cafés. Bajó delicadamente sus brazos a la vez que miró con dulzura el atardecer.

Seiji le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, eso era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento. ¿Qué más podría hacer si la chica que se supone que no conoce pero le resulta familiar estaba parada justo a su lado contemplando el lento Crepúsculo de noviembre?

**Aclaro, ellos NO van a tener relaciones sentimentales. Es más, son unidos pero más como… bueno… mejor no lo digo aún…**

**Aunque no lo crean, en verdad es una canción (En japones claro). La escribió un amigo de mi papá para mí pero por alguna razón no puedo subirla a mi blog, así que los dejo con las ganas. (*llanto*)En verdad era una hermosa canción!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN**


	4. Capítulo III

**Hola! Siento no haber pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo pero es que las clases me tenían…! Como sea, continuemos donde nos quedamos…**

**NOTA: YO NO POSEO THE TWELVE KINGDOMS!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Eran ya altas horas de la noche. La luna rebosaba tranquilamente de esplendor siendo el único objeto brillante que se podía distinguir en el cielo aquella noche de penumbras. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio. No había el más mínimo ruido fuera de su hogar que interrumpiera el profundo y reflexivo mutismo que llenaba con fervor el lugar hasta el tope.

Las tinieblas permanecían en el cielo, pero no en sus pensamientos.

Por alguna razón, Seiji podía sentir con claridad que su corazón estaba más ligero a la luz de la luna en el balcón de su habitación en la casa en donde siempre se había sentido aislado de su supuesta familia. Ya no sentía tanta soledad y tristeza, ya habían parado los sentimientos de reflexión sobre sí mismo, ya habían parado casi todas las dudas que lo abrumaban hasta tal punto, ya había parado el dolor.

En pocas palabras, se sentía en una profunda paz consigo mismo.

Casi podía agradecer el encuentro con esa chica, Naoko, ese mismo día.

* * *

El crepúsculo seguía pesadamente su camino para dejar de una vez por todas el horizonte y abrirle paso a la luna, que fundiéndose en un hermoso atardecer, armaban un precioso espectáculo que bañaba con sus luces toda la costa y al mar ya vacío de barcos.

Sin siquiera voltearse a verlo con sus ojos cafés, que según él intuía eran de ese color puesto que jamás los había visto, tomó asiento a su lado, con su vista aún fija en el manso atardecer de ese día.

Seiji seguía observándola, sus ojos, llenos de curiosidad, no se apartaban un segundo de ella, esperando alguna reacción de su parte o algo más que le diera la más mínima pista de lo que su instinto le diría que ella iba a mencionar.

No podía entender la razón de que aquella alumna nueva que recién conocía y que si acaso sabía de ella su nombre (Y que lo había visto antes con mirada de pocos amigos), estuviera allí, sentada a su lado, y él con esa extraña sensación de nostalgia en su pecho, como si no fuera la primera vez que había sentido ese incómodo silencio. Pudiera haber sido solamente una simple coincidencia, pudo haber sido simplemente un error de su mente. O tal vez no.

"Es un bello atardecer" El primer comentario emitido por Naoko tuvo un suave eco a la lejanía, dando por roto el perturbador silencio para Seiji. Se volteó un poco hacia él con una pacífica sonrisa decorando su rostro de ojos cafés claros que brillaban con los rayos del crepúsculo ¿No crees?

"¿Ah?… S-si" Intentó dejar escapar en lo que pareció algo alto para un murmullo en respuesta después de observarla un tiempo sin apartar la vista de ella por su comportamiento.

Parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido apenas la mañana del día anterior había conocido.

No llevaba ese mismo semblante perturbador que perseguía a Seiji por todos lados, ya no emitía esa extraña aura que él pensó que parecía buscar algo importante, no encendía la mecha de temor de Seiji (Aunque antes tampoco lo había hecho, estuvo bastante cerca).

Por todo lo contrario. Llevaba consigo un aire increíblemente pacífico que combinaba a la perfección con su mirada cálida hacia él, la hermosa sonrisa sólo comparable a la hermosura de una flor floreciendo y su tranquila voz que minutos antes había oído cantar.

Definitivamente, no parecía ser esa persona que un día antes le habían presentado.

"¿Hay algo… que te preocupe?" Dijo ella volteándose hacia el con ojos algo inquietos después de notar la larga pausa y la expresión Seiji.

Seiji reaccionó con voz insegura "…No…" murmuró al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

La joven dirigió su mirada ahora preocupada al cielo "¿Estás seguro?"

No hubo respuesta. Seiji dirigió su vista a sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. No estaba muy seguro de si eran preocupaciones o simplemente pequeñas dudas, lo único que sabía es que le causaban un irreconocible dolor en su pecho. Se produjo un silencio algo extenso.

"¿No te gustaría volar?"

Seiji volteó deliberadamente hacia Naoko, sorprendido por el comentario, pensando que talvez si era algo fuera de lo común que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

La chica volteó su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa complacida, sabiendo que había atinado al blanco "¿No te gustaría volar por los cielos?"

"¿Volar por los cielos?" Muchas veces en su niñez había soñado con esa ilusión inalcanzable, pero que terminó cuando entró en secundaria. Era simplemente una ideología que su mente produjo años atrás, pero que hasta ahora nunca había sido respaldada por el instinto de su ser.

Asintió con la cabeza sin poder deshacerse del semblante de sorpresa de unos momentos antes.

La joven sonrió una vez más y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Cerró los ojos con sosiego al mismo tiempo que una suave y tierna ráfaga de viento pasó no desapercibido por ambos. Su voz se llenó de un tono de admiración "A veces sueño que estoy volando por el cielo repleto de nubes que brillan por el Sol… y que aterrizo en verdes y radiantes praderas repletas de plantas, flores y criaturas de todos tipo… en los cuales me encanta correr sin parar sólo para disfrutar del fresco y a la vez cálido viento…"

Seiji se le quedó viendo. Todo era exactamente igual. Se dirigió hacia ella con rostro de incauto "¿Volabas con alas?"

Naoko abrió los ojos lentamente. Hizo una pausa antes de responder "… No… "en ningún momento quitó la mirada del cielo o borró la ahora melancólica sonrisa de su rostro.

Seiji se sobresaltó más de lo que ambos hubieran esperado. Todo era igual, era exactamente igual. Podía recordar esos alegres sueños de su niñez, pero ni él mismo lo hubiera descrito mejor. Podía recordar el aroma suave del pasto del campo, los árboles cuyas flores de todos los colores posibles bailaban con el viento de una primavera sin fin, y la tranquilidad que profundizaba en todo el paisaje.

"¿Acaso te recordó algo?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha decorando sin par su rostro al notar que sus labios se habían arqueado melancólica pero felizmente en el rostro de Seiji.

Atinó de nuevo. Seiji la miró perplejo. ¿Cómo podía ella saber lo que estaba pensando? ¿Era simplemente coincidencia que ambos tuvieran el mismo sueño, o era pura casualidad? No tenía idea… No tenía la más mínima idea… sin embargo…

"Por otro lado… Me alegro mucho…" le oyó mencionar, volviéndose al cielo ya bañado en distintos colores.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró él, aún no salía de su sorpresa.

Le dedicó una sonrisa aún más feliz que todas las anteriores señalando al rostro de Seiji "Sonreíste"

Seiji no supo que decir a continuación, quedándose totalmente quieto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar que en su rostro pronto apareciera una pacífica expresión; simplemente, no lo pudo contener.

Naoko de levantó de su lugar cuando el crepúsculo estaba a punto de desaparecer del horizonte "Fue una bonita charla pero ya debo irme" dijo ella dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la calle más cercana.

"¿De verdad?" murmuró Seiji siguiéndola con la vista en cada uno de los movimientos que había dado sin poder controlar su tono desesperanzado.

Naoko le dirigió una cálida sonrisa "Nos veremos mañana en la escuela"

Asintió con la cabeza, ahora más contento.

Estuvo a punto de dar otro pasó más cuando se detuvo "Se me olvidaba… "se dio vuelta riendo maravillosamente. De su bolso sacó una pequeña estatua de lo que parecía un caballo y lo entregó a Seiji "Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿No?"

Seiji se sobresaltó sobre sí mismo "S-si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"El profesor me lo dijo…" dijo ella con inocencia "Parece que ambos nacimos el mismo día"

Seiji de nuevo de sorprendió más de la cuenta "¿También es tu cumpleaños?"

Ella asintió alegremente.

¿…Coincidencia? ¿Fue por pura casualidad? ¿Acaso sí tenían una especie de relación? Seiji no dejó de pensar en eso. La idea de que ambos tuvieran mucha más en común que haber nacido el mismo día lo desconcertaba, y sin embargo, en aquel momento no le importó responder las preguntas nuevas que habían surgido en su mente. Simplemente, estaba demasiado tranquilo para pensar.

Ella se dio vuelta después de despedirse del chico de mirada perdida con la mano y siguió andando algo lentamente.

Con una sonrisa decidida en los labios y los ojos en el suelo en vez del horizonte de la ciudad murmuró "Ahora que te he encontrado, sólo hay que esperar a que este día se repita. Esperaré hasta que las dos lunas se junten"

Aunque seguía algo atónito pudo escuchar algunas palabras. Apenas segundos de haberla oído hablar, se volvió rápidamente tras su pista. Nada. La calle estaba totalmente vacía y no había señales de ella. Había desaparecido de repente.

Tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación… pero…

Seiji se volvió de nuevo al crepúsculo del día de su cumpleaños número quince, al cual no le quedaba mucho para desaparecer, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, algo era distinto.

Con sus ojos cerrados y con la estatuilla en las manos, sus labios se curvaron de nuevo tranquilamente. Esta vez, estaba en paz…

* * *

La luz del Sol de la mañana se asomaba por las ventanas del lateral derecho de la habitación acompañado de inusuales cantos de aves (Talvez estaba tan preocupado que nunca los oyó) y un profundo silencio para ese entonces.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Su mirada se quedó fija en el techo por unos segundos algo eternos, reflexionando lo que había soñado esa noche. Se sentó sobre su cama tranquilamente y miró por más allá de su ventana. La abrió para poder sentir el viento algo frío, el cantar de los pájaros, y el arome de las hojas de los árboles que caían en otoño.

Llevó sus manos a su boca y se sorprendió un poco, pero se dejó llevar por la sonrisa plácida que sus labios emitían en ese justo momento.

Si, estaba seguro. Había vuelto a soñar aquello de su niñez. Aquellas dulces visiones en los campos y volando por los cielos sin alas. Aunque fue en ese instante un poco distinto, era feliz de esa forma. De hecho, en ese justo momento, se sentía más feliz que nunca en su vida sin saberlo.

Al final del sueño, dos lunas tan brillantes como el Sol se juntaban, creando una hermosa y perseverante luz...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cap 3 de la historia. ¿Creen que pueden descubrir que viene después? Tal vez no, tal vez si ¿Quién sabe? **

**Bye!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN**


	5. Interludio

******Ok sé que me desaparecí por un bueeeennn tiempo, pero digamos que estaba un poquiito ocupada y trancada. Ahora quiero retomar todos los fic que deje atras y... espero que me queden algunos lectores T.T  
**

**Bueno, si alguien está leyendo esto, espero que le intrigue!  
**

* * *

**Interludio:**

"Si no fuera por este sentimiento…"

La luz del Sol cubría completamente el palacio. No había ni un rastro de oscuridad en ninguno de los más recónditos lugares, puesto que los rayos solares eran los más intensos que podría haber imaginado.

Aún así, no eran molestos. El palacio era ventilado por una fresca brisa que, aunque fría, hacía un excelente juego con las nubes coloradas del amanecer y el Sol en el crepúsculo.

El palacete estaba rodeado extrañamente de enormes laberintos delimitados por grandes muros de roca natural de la montaña. No había mucha vegetación en la lejanía, o al menos no podía notarse aunque se respirase un perfecto aire puro proveniente de un lugar incógnito.

Seguía de pie junto al pilar ornamentado.

El balcón estaba claramente engalanado con detalles de pinturas, aunque con una notable sencillez, eran muy agradables a la vista de cualquier persona. No obstante a que estuviera acompañado de barandales que delimitaban los límites del suelo, pero no de la vista del amanecer que bañaba el lugar con las primeras luces de la mañana más cálidas sin considerar la proximidad del verano; era lo que menos le importaba.

Habían pasado bastantes años desde entonces, pero aún así no podía olvidarlo.

En ese momento, las sacerdotisas quedaron devastadas profundamente por este hecho. Había visto muchas llorar, otras tratar de aparentarlo, y otras ocultarse para hacerlo.

Aunque sentía que debía desahogarse, no podía hacerlo. Supuso que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar, o que ella debía ser fuerte sin importar qué. Además ¿Qué ganaba si lo hacía?

Era cierto. No tenía sentido sollozar, sino actuar.

Ese día, había algo distinto que lo diferenciaba de los demás.

Había cierto aire de ansiedad y felicidad, dos sentimientos tan opuestos y parecidos entre sí que no concordaba. No podía determinar cuál era cuál.

En su corazón, sentía que algo de suma importancia pronto iba a acontecer en el monte Hou, o al menos en 'ese' mundo.

Su mente empezó a vaguear entre las posibilidades que podrían acontecer, no importaba si eran ridículas, debía de pasar algo nuevo, pues un presentimiento se lo decía, y éstos nunca habían fallado.

Sus latidos se detuvieron de pronto.

Una sombra bailó por entre los barrotes adornados de los pisos bajos del templo. Parecía retorcerse cada vez que daba una o dos vueltas alrededor de la edificación. Parecía desesperarse por un hecho en específico.

La reconoció de inmediato. Se inclinó lo más que pudo para verla mejor, pero los declives de las montañas se lo impedían. Trató igualmente de seguirla a medida que giraba como bailando una extraña danza.

Algo pasaba, ahora estaba segura.

La sombra se acercó con rapidez casi inhumana hacia donde se encontraba. Sus reflejos no eran tan rápidos como los de los demás, aunque tenía gran cantidad de poderes especiales en el Monte Sagrado. Logró hacerse un poco a la derecha mientras la supuesta sombra se enroscaba sin parar. Hasta sus oídos, puesto que sus ojos se habían cerrado por un momento, llegó un leve chillido.

Pronto, los rayos del sol la iluminaron.

Era una figura parecida a la de una mujer. Poseía ojos profundos y grandes color verde, y los cabellos crespos y puntiagudos como navajas uno sobre otro. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por piel de animal y tenía escamas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Aunque no podía distinguirla perfectamente, era obvio que no era humana.

Algo llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa. En su brazo derecho, se observaba una cortada un poco profunda de la que todavía brotaba sangre.

Enseguida, sacó de los bolsillos ubicados en las mangas de sus vestimentas, dos pañuelos blancos puros. El primero lo dividió en dos partes, y el segundo lo presionó contra la herida de aquella criatura.

Procuró que la herida se desinfectara un poco, y luego colocó las dos partes del pañuelo que había separado en un nudo para detener la hemorragia.

Siguió presionando, contra el brazo, que al final se curveaba para terminar en unas afiladas garras de águila.

"Ten más cuidado" mencionó en voz suficientemente alta para que la escucharan.

No hubo respuesta. Un largo silencio se pronunció sin fin en aquel entonces, sin duda que la primera vez fu incómodo, pero también ella estaba habituada a ésta.

La criatura la miró de reojo. No parecía estar prestando mucha atención, y la sacerdotisa sabía exactamente por qué.

Anudó el extremo de las partes de los pañuelos amarrados en el brazo de la criatura parecida a una humana con toda la fuerza que pudo, tratando de no soltar su brazo.

Se había encariñado especialmente con ésta puesto que ella había estado esperando ansiosa por debajo del árbol junto con la figura de 'mujer' a que el fruto se rompiera y naciera una criatura a la cual la 'humana' debía proteger; aunque éste hecho nunca se dio.

Personalmente, sentía mucho cariño, aunque esta casi nunca hablara con ella, y se había apegado con el ser dentro del fruto, imaginándose mucho antes cómo luciría cuando éste naciera. Igual quiso al segundo fruto que dio al árbol y a la otra 'humana', pero no en tanta cantidad como su compañera sacerdotisa, cuyo amor por ambos sólo era comparable al suyo propio.

La figura de la Mujer intentó zafar su brazo de la manga de la sacerdotisa, como en efecto lo hizo en breves instantes después.

La sacerdotisa le dirigió una mirada triste, aunque sólo la vio unos segundos puesto que luego se dispuso para marcharse dándole la espalda.

Suspiró con desilusión. Ambos seres estaban tristes…

"… Por favor…" Dijo tratando de detenerla por un momento "Ten cuidado"

No hubo mucha repuesta en el rostro inexpresivo de la criatura femenina, aunque sabía que volvería a ver la sonrisa de antes cuando los hallaran… de una vez y por todas…

"Los encontraremos. Estoy segura" dijo tratando de brindarle esperanza.

Pudo vislumbrar una fugaz expresión en el rostro de la figura de la mujer, antes de que ésta expandiera sus alas y volviera a escucharse el mismo chillido antes de desaparecer de la vista de la sacerdotisa. Fue una mirada de ilusión, una sonrisa…

Una pequeña esperanza…

"¡Miyo!" Gritó una pequeña pero ansiosa voz detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo vislumbrar por los rayos incesantes del Sol la figura pequeña de la muchacha, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

"Hina… ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó a la joven.

Hina era otra sacerdotisa. Era algo más baja, con un rostro inocente, pero muy responsable con su trabajo. Habían entrado al templo más o menos al mismo tiempo, por lo que se conocieron rápidamente al ser ambas discípulas de Youka, otra sacerdotisa con más años de experiencia.

Su rostro, cansado pero sonriente, reflejaba algo distinto "Lo… Lo lograron…" jadeaba con fuerza, probablemente había corrido por todas partes buscándola "Por… fin…lo logra…ron"

Aún así, Miyo no consiguió captar la idea. Tal vez se debía a su ansiedad o al jadeo de su amiga. ¿A qué se refería con que lo habían logrado…?

A menos que…

"No me digas que…" logró mascullar ella, totalmente atónita.

"¡Si, Miyo!" gritó la joven sacerdotisa enormemente alegre, asomando unas pequeñas lágrimas de esperanza en sus ojos.

"¡Por fin los encontraron!"

* * *

**Todo por hoy! XP See que no cubre mi partida, pero prometo poner el siguiente capitulo esta semana! LO JURO! T.T**

**LEAN & COMENTEN!  
**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Bien, como lo prometí. Final de la semana, nuevo cap para ustedes.**

**NOTA: NO POSEO THE TWELVE KINGDOMS~ sino muchas cosas hubieran sido medio raritas XD**

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

Negro.

Un color negro profundo. No solitario, no doloroso. Únicamente vacío de cualquier sentimiento o emoción.

Oscuro. No había frío, ni calor, ni ningún tipo de percepción antes conocida por el hombre. En realidad, ¿Qué era el hombre, más que un ser que asociaba todo lo que veía con otra cosa, a veces totalmente distinta? A pesar de haber razón o explicación alguna, un color 'parecía' estar en capacidad de demostrar sentimientos o emociones, sólo propias del humano pensante.

Sin embargo, no había nada en este negro, nada más que un profundo vacío, casi tan vasto como el propio universo, que transformaba todo dentro de éste en la nada total.

No hay dolor, ni sensación.

Una gran pieza había desaparecido.

* * *

Lo que era, no podía saberlo con exactitud.

El pilar más cercano sirvió de soporte valioso, el cual buscó tan rápidamente como sintió 'aquello'. Una ráfaga poderosa, corriente incomprensiblemente potente y fría, recorrió como un espasmo su columna y se esparció cual enfermedad mortal por el resto de su cuerpo con una rapidez increíble.

La energía dentro sí mismo se doblegó repentinamente ante tal fuerza, y luego empezó a moverse desesperadamente buscando una salida, la cual nunca encontraría, puesto que logró despertar nuevamente sus sentidos a tiempo antes de que su instinto natural tomara el control total de su razón.

Su propia respiración llegó a sus oídos claramente luego de que aquel ruido, parecido a un zumbido desconcertante, mermara periódicamente. Sus ojos parecían arder, y pronto sus párpados querían cerrarse.

Inhaló cuanto aire le fue posible, procurando contar regresivamente en su cabeza, con la finalidad de volver a recuperar los sentidos. Posterior a esto, exhalo con una pesadez que sorprendió hasta sí mismo.

Su vista luego se clavó instintivamente en el horizonte. El mar se mostraba sorpresivamente inerte, pese a que todo a su alrededor se percibía diferente.

Pudo avistar, costosamente, que venía desde los límites de la Provincia de Ei con la Provincia de Ki, o posiblemente, llegaría de mucho más lejos.

En cuanto pudo utilizar nuevamente su voz, pronunció:

"…Hyouki…" Su voz le pareció aún lejana, mientras luchaba por controlar la energía que aún fluía descontrolada dentro de sí mismo, era su instinto natural que llegaba hasta su cuerno, el cual retumbaba.

Un ruido sordo resonó contra el pilar sobre el cual aún utilizaba como soporte. Su sombra bailó levemente detrás de sus ropas, transformando la figura que el sol formaba en una criatura totalmente distinta.

"Amo" dijo una voz ronca y prominente, pero a la vez ligeramente discreta.

La cabeza monstruosa apareció en el suelo, casi como si lo atravesara con facilidad abominable. El pelaje, oscuro con rojizo, atravesado por ojos punzantes de color dorado y colmillos suficientemente largos como para partir a una persona a la mitad de un tajo.

Tan pronto había aparecido el Youma, sintió repentina calma a la desorientación antes presentada, sin embargo, aún podía sentir el remanente de aquel 'pulso' en el aire. Siguió con sus ojos el rastro imaginario a través del cielo rosado del atardecer en el Palacio Kinpa, hasta que éstos no pudieron ver más lejos a través de las nubes.

En esa dirección… se encontraba el Reino de Kou.

"Hyouki, quiero que vayas a los límites de la Provincia de You" dijo mientras caminaba un par de pasos lejos del pilar sobre el cual se había apoyado.

El monstruo o Youma calló un instante. "… ¿A investigar algo en específico amo?"

Cerró los ojos para responder. "… Encuentra la fuente de este… suceso…"

Abrió nuevamente los párpados para ver el mar. Éste aún permanecía sin cambio aparente, calmo y sumiso, como si sólo su persona hubiera percibido tal 'hecho'.

Y entonces, vino a su mente esa posibilidad, que aunque parecía pequeña, no era del todo improbable. Sintió una leve euforia, tal vez un ligero toque de una ilusión que desde hacía años había permanecido oculta de la vista de los demás en el Palacio, y la cual sólo compartía con su ama.

Suspiró, principalmente para controlar tal sentimiento, y posteriormente ordenó "Hyouki, vuela hacia el Kyokai"

Sin siquiera decir nada más, ya anticipando los planes de su amo, el monstruo solamente dio una respuesta afirmativa antes de que su cabeza desapareciese entre lo oscuro de su sombra, y ésta volviese nuevamente a tener su propia figura.

"Amo"

Una voz, esta vez suave y casi maternal, se asomó a través de su silueta. Esta vez, la sombra tomó la figura de una criatura alada.

"Kaiko" dijo él, reconociendo a la Nyokai de inmediato.

La figura, en comparación al Youma anterior, no asomo su cuerpo a través de la oscuridad, sino que se limitó a permanecer en las penumbras. Su suave voz impasible, volvió a recorrer lentamente el lugar "Su Majestad desea veros urgentemente"

El Kirin sintió un poco de inquietud recorriendo la parte de atrás de su mente, previendo la situación del llamado de la Reina.

"Como ordene su majestad…" respondió cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a recorrer, algo presuroso pero al mismo tiempo consciente como para mantener su fachada habitual y así no alterar a ningún ministro, el camino hacia las habitaciones reales.

Las residencias o habitaciones privadas de Kei-Ou en el Palacio Kinpa, eran llamadas Choraku-den, las cuales estaban separadas del conservatorio o Ka-den y del resto del Palacio por un parque arbolado bastante extenso, en donde una pared intervenía el paso con una puerta de gran tamaño.

Había estado caminando hacia la Corte Real con la finalidad de supervisar la actividad esa mañana, y había llegado a las afueras del extremo contrario del Conservatorio, la parte que quedaba más cerca al jardín, por lo cual, sólo le tomaría unos minutos llegar a la Habitación imperial.

Efectivamente, cruzar la pared que dividía el parque, y posteriormente la puerta que daba al Choraku-den, le tomó mucho menos tiempo del que hubiese previsto. Asimismo, sin darse cuenta, al cabo de un pestañeo había llegado inconscientemente a las puertas de la Habitación Real de la Gobernante de Kei.

Tomó un gran respiro antes de llamar a la puerta, y al encontrar una respuesta afirmativa, empujó la madera y entró donde lo habían llamado.

"Ah, Keiki"

Dentro, no sólo se encontraba Kei-Ou, con su cabello rojizo ondeando por sus ropas, las cuales no eran los vestidos ceremoniales comunes que solía usar dentro del Palacio, sino traje campesino y diferente. Concluyó entonces que Youko volvería a salir del Palacio.

Al lado de la cama donde yacía sentada la Reina, espada en mano, se encontraba una Taika que se había convertido ya hacía varios años en una de las sirvientas de mayor confianza de la Reina. Creía que su nombre era Suzu, aunque no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

Al lado de la chica de cabello negro, se encontraba la sirvienta de mayor edad, asimismo, la cual había servido en muchas ocasiones de confidente para Youko, llamada (si mal no recordaba) Gyokuyo.

Como respuesta instintiva, se inclinó ante su ama, y posteriormente con un leve gesto de su rostro saludó a sus acompañantes, quienes le devolvieron la cortesía.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos mientras apretaba con su mano derecha la Suiguutou, la espada que junto a Hekisoujo, la gema milagrosa, formaba el Tesoro Imperial del Reino.

"Suzu, Gyokuyo. Deseo estar con Keiki a solas" dijo la chica con voz algo ronca, lo cual hizo que desasosiego llegara hasta el Kirin ante una próxima decisión de la monarca.

Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza (la más joven algo indecisa) y se retiraron del lugar con un ligero sonido de la puerta.

Keiki fijó su mirada en la espada de Youko tenía entre sus manos "¿Piensa salir, Su Alteza...?"

La Reina se puso de pie y clavó la espada en la funda que tenía amarrada en su cintura. Caminó hasta la ventana donde tenía la jaula del ave que alimentaba para llevar cartas hacía Ko, dirección hacia donde se dirigía en ese instante su mayor confidente y amigo, un hanjyuu o mitad-bestia.

"Si… Voy a echar un vistazo a las provincias del sur junto con Hankyo, y luego pasaré por la Provincia de Wa para recoger a Enho." indicó la chica con voz notablemente firme pero suave. Keiki permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.

Con un gesto algo sutil, Youko abrió la jaula y el ave inmediatamente saltó hasta el antebrazo de la chica, ya con una nota atada a su pequeña pata. Posteriormente, hizo ademán de soltarla hacia el cielo fuera del marco de la ventana, oportunidad que el animal tomó para marcharse inmediatamente.

Observando cada uno de los movimientos de su ama, el Kirin confesó "… Pero esa no es la única razón por la cual me ha llamado, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Su Alteza?"

Youko soltó una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, Keiki pudo presentir que carecía de sentimiento de felicidad. "Veo que me conoces más de lo que aparentas, Keiki"

"Han pasado varios años como para ser capaz de eso, Su Alteza" contestó el otro, inclinándose levemente hasta ver a la chica a los ojos, los cuales ahora derrochaban con seriedad.

"Tal vez estés en lo cierto"

La chica desenvainó la espada y la puso frente a ella y frente al Kirin. Pudo percibir rastros lejanos del olor a sangre invadiendo sus sentidos, y a pesar de ser soportable, Keiki retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

"Siento eso…" dijo Youko mientras volvía su mirada hacia él, pero el Kirin negó con la cabeza.

"No debe preocuparse por eso, Su Alteza" dijo, lentamente, con la finalidad de darle más seguridad a su ama acerca de su afirmación.

Youko se detuvo unos instantes, lo miró fijamente y luego a la espada. Su mirada, perdida entre los brillos del metal, se llenó de confusión e inquietud.

"Keiki…"

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su actitud. Era algo que no había visto en más de 15 años. Ahora, deslumbraba a través de su rostro, al igual que él había sentido al darle órdenes a Hyouki.

Una ilusión reencarnaba, pero no sabía que era con exactitud.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la Reina se encontraron con los suyos, mientras declaraba:

"Tuve una visión"

* * *

La pieza faltante, dejaba un vacío enorme en el espacio.

Negro, el cual ahora se mezclaba con un ligero rayo de luz blanca que invadía el panorama con lentitud casi desesperante. Nubes oscuras y árboles cuya silueta parecía casi siniestra en las sombras completaban el panorama.

El viento se combinó con la respiración dificultosa y pesada, y lo oscuro del ambiente se fundió con el cabello del mismo color que éste.

Pero eso no era lo único. Finas gotas resbalaron del cielo y fueron a parar en la grama, en las rocas, en las plantas, en el rostro, en la ropa extraña y rasgada, en las piernas y brazos débiles, en todo lo que podía verse.

Sin embargo, todo lo que asomaba a aquellos ojos, cuyo brillo no podía notarse, era sólo negro.

¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Qué eran esas plantas? ¿Qué era la lluvia? ¿Qué era un cuerpo? ¿Qué eran manos, piernas, pies?

Negro de nuevo. Vacío completamente. Cero memorias, cero de cualquier recuerdo por más mínimo que fuese.

Pero el vacío prevalecía en frente a todo.

Las frías gotas resbalaron hasta el pasto que rodeaba la silueta llevada por las olas hasta la orilla, la cual devastada, cansada, estaba vacía.

Sonidos extraños, sombras de monstruos revoloteando entre las 'plantas', que ya de por sí no parecían tal cosa, un mundo del cual no había conocimiento alguno, y aun así, ningún recuerdo de uno diferente.

Los ruidos se acrecentaron mientras llegaban las desesperadas, violentas, revueltas de monstruosas criaturas, sonidos abominables y sanguinarios, terribles creaciones que buscaban con fervor la carne fresca.

Como instinto natural, cualquier ser correría. Pero la debilidad sobrepasaba la fuerza, y no hubo movimiento alguno.

Pensamientos de muerte cruel llegaron, bajo los colmillos filosos de una criatura monstruosa mientras la vida se escapaba de las manos.

Pero unos pasos pronto irrumpieron la luz que se escurría desde el cielo estrellado. Quietos, tranquilos, irrumpieron el lugar.

Una sombra extraña, ojos fijos en la silueta, vista borrosa.

Persistió una vida.

* * *

**Todo por ahora! Se pone medio bueno no? En fin, dejen un Review si les gustó, para saber =D**

**LEAN&COMENTEN**


	7. Capítulo V

**Nuevo Cap (YAY!). Aquí se los dejo, aunque quedó algo largo /**

**Nota. Los DOCE REINOS no me pertenece ;-) (lastimosamente T.T)**

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

Apenas divisó el mar asomándose por el horizonte, ahora sumamente deteriorado por las condiciones del Reino, pero aún en pie gracias al esfuerzo combinado de los habitantes de la ciudad, volvió su cabeza, y mencionó suavemente:

"Ya hemos llegado al puerto de la Ciudad de Agan."

Al no recibir respuesta, al cabo de un tiempo, suspiró con frustración nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repetido la misma operación una y otra vez en todo el trayecto: hacer un comentario excesivamente sencillo, tal como "el cielo está despejado", sólo para tratar de abrir la conversación con su acompañante.

Sin embargo, a cambio obtenía siempre una ola de silencio incómodo que lentamente acababa con su paciencia, la cual en su persona siempre había considerado abundante hasta ese momento.

Dirigió su vista unos instantes hasta los pequeños pies detrás. Sus pasos, callados y tímidos, prácticamente se perdían con el sonido de la mañana. Asimismo, distraídamente, sus ojos se fijaban en cuanto estuviese a su alcance con una increíble curiosidad, casi como si manifestase su desconocimiento por cada ser viviente alrededor. Por supuesto, ya se había acostumbrado a su aspecto de mitad-bestia, por lo cual todo lo demás sería su nuevo blanco de reconocimiento.

Entonces, volvió la mirada de nuevo a los recién salientes techos en el horizonte en dirección a la Ciudad de Agan, agradeciendo que el cielo no tuviera nubes que llamaran a los monstruos cerca de ellos.

Mientras más se acercaba, volvió a dirigir una mirada a la pequeña que lo seguía, y con un suspiro recordó la promesa con su madre.

* * *

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?!"

"¡Shhh, Rakushun! ¡No tan fuerte, te oirá!" susurró la mujer, la cual tenía bastantes años, pero tan energética como siempre había sido.

El mitad-bestia dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí con desespero, tratando de idear las mejores palabras para decirle a su madre "¡Pero madre, tienes que entender!" mencionó en una voz un poco más baja a la anterior.

"No, Rakushun" respondió la mujer negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar por la ventana de la humilde y pequeña casa. "No cambiaré de parecer."

El hogar era bastante simple pero cómodo. Ligeramente rudimentario pero acogedor. Su madre siempre había puesto cada esfuerzo de su ser para mantenerlo en pie, dándole su toque bondadoso que le hacía sentir como en casa.

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba una pequeña mesa de noche, donde yacía un pequeño pañuelo con dinero que Rakushun le traía a su madre periódicamente. Junto a éste, se encontraba un pequeño adorno en forma de triángulo, hecho con hojas de los árboles cerca de la casa y amarrado con espigas que sólo brotan de vez en cuando en otoño. Se trataba de un objeto hecho a mano, pero aun así debía admitir que era agradable a la vista.

Rakushun suspiró tratando de calmarse, con la finalidad de dejar fluir su objetividad y tratar de convencerla. "Escucha Madre, no puedo llevármela conmigo…" dirigió su mirada más allá del vidrio de la ventana.

Allí, estaba una niña de unos 9 u 10 años de edad, cabello oscuro por los hombros, recogiendo incansable algo del suelo entre los árboles en primavera, llenos de colores vivos característicos de esa época del año, aunque lastimosamente estuvieran marchitándose por lo que acaecía en ese lugar.

El mitad-bestia volvió a mirar a la mujer a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento. "Es demasiado joven para el viaje hasta tan lejos. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasara?"

"Sé que tú no lo permitirás, Rakushun. Tengo fe en ti" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amplia, la cual al mitad-bestia le parecía no haber visto en mucho tiempo.

Rakushun pasó una de sus patas por su hocico de ratón, ya en frustración "Si Madre, pero hay cosas de las que no podré defenderla. Los Youma son un ejemplo…"

"No creo que haya problema con eso. Últimamente sólo aparecen hacia el sur y las costas. Además, tampoco ha estado muy nublado, por lo cual también hay menos probabilidades de que se encuentren con uno en su camino" contestó la mujer, casi disfrutando replicarle a su hijo.

"Aún con eso, ¿No crees que estaría más segura aquí contigo? Después de todo, si algo aparece simplemente deben refugiarse bajo el Yaboku que está cerca"

Tenía sentido. El Yaboku era un árbol que contenía el fruto o ranka de donde nacían los monstruos o Youma, los animales y las plantas, por lo cual ninguna criatura podía dañarlo.

"Ese no es el punto Rakushun" dijo la mujer con algo de severidad "Los Kaikyaku tienen que conocer de este mundo para poder sobrevivir. Ella vivirá muchos más años que tú y que yo. No nos tendrá para siempre"

"Pero no creo que para ello deba llevarla a Kei, a donde llegaré por mar. La vía es extremadamente peligrosa y…"

"Pues, no creo que Youko se permita perderte así como así ¿No?"

El mitad-bestia se sobresaltó. Estaba seguro que de haber estado en su forma humana su sonrojo sería notorio. "¡Ese no es el punto!"

La mujer rio. Pero luego algo de seriedad inundó nuevamente su rostro. Su voz sonó algo severa, pero también calmada y suave en gran medida.

"Rakushun, escúchame. Yo encontré a esta niña abandonada en las costas del Reino. Ella no sabe nada del mundo ni de nadie, completamente sola" La mujer suspiró algo lejana y miró a los ojos a su hijo "Al principio, ni siquiera mostraba emociones, ni conocía muchas de las cosas que un niño cualquiera conocería como la palma de su mano. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, empecé a pensar distinto…"

Se interrumpió. En la puerta, de pie, se encontraba la pequeña aludida, con un ramo de flores coloridas que tímidamente sostenía en sus manos, y que entregó a la mujer. Rakushun iba a decir algo a su madre, pero un gesto bastante temeroso de la niña y una flor que ésta le entregara le hicieron callar.

La mujer le sonrió a la pequeña "Muchas gracias" Acarició su cabeza con dulzura, mientras señalaba otro cuarto de la casa "¿Por qué no preparas la mesa, mientras termino de hablar con mi terco hijo?"

"¡Madre!" reclamó casi al instante Rakushun. Trató de indicarle con la mirada que no tenía caso hablarle, ya que la chica no entendería su lenguaje por ser una Kaikyaku, una persona proveniente de otro mundo.

Sin embargo, la niña sólo asintió con su gran timidez, al parecer un poco asustada por la presencia del mitad-bestia, y desapareció por una puerta cercana.

Rakushun se quedó mirando en dirección puerta por un tiempo. "¿…Huh…?" Dirigió una mirada a su madre, y luego la volvió otra vez a la puerta "¿… Huh…? ¿….Eh…?"

"A mí también me sorprendió la primera vez" Dijo la mujer, apoyando sus codos en la mesa cercana.

Rakushun miró a su madre a los ojos. "¿… Taika…?"

La mujer asintió. Rakushun se dejó caer en su asiento con un sonido sordo mientras colocaba una pata sobre su hocico nuevamente.

"No me imaginé…" confesó el mitad-bestia "…que aún quedaran Taika en Kou después de la tragedia en Kasai"

La mujer suspiró. Rakushun creyó que de sus ojos salían lagrimas invisibles por unos instantes. Hizo una pausa.

"… Esa es otra razón por la cual debes llevarla contigo" su mirada se perdió entre los vidrios de la ventana "Debido a la terrible situación del Reino y a las Guerras Civiles, creo que los rencores aún perduran. En verdad, no podría soportar otra cacería…"

Volvió a interrumpirse. Vio nuevamente a la niña escondida en el portal de la puerta, por lo cual se acercó a ella.

La mujer sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello oscuro. "Por eso te ruego Rakushun…" miró a su hijo a los ojos "Prométeme que te llevaras a Shiruku a Kei."

El mitad-bestia la miró fijamente, a su expresión cansada ya por los años y experiencias, mezclándose con la verdadera súplica. Luego de un largo momento de silencio, entendió su obligación de responder:

"Lo… prometo…"

* * *

Pero justo en ese instante, empezaba a creer que posiblemente se habría equivocado en no hacer más insistencia en la vulnerabilidad de ambos en ese instante.

"Mejor sostente de mi" le dijo a la niña, la cual apenas asomaba sus ojos para mirarlo por el pañuelo color claro que llevaba en la cabeza "No quieres perderte al entrar a la ciudad, muchos inmigrantes pasan por Agan todo el tiempo"

Shiruku, como se llamaba la pequeña, tomó su pata después de algo de vacilación. Rakushun dio un par de pasos.

"… ¿Por qué…?"

"¿Huh?"

Se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato, para fijarse en los ojos de la niña.

"¿Qué… dijiste…?"

Shiruku tuvo un ligero arrebato de timidez y enseguida bajo su mirada.

Rakushun estaba en realidad perplejo. La chica nunca había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido de su hogar. Su madre había dicho que hablaba muy poco, pero hasta ahora en realidad no había escuchado bien su voz. Bueno, después de todo era Taika.

El mitad-bestia hizo un ligero ademán para mostrarle disculpas "Lo siento. Es sólo que me sorprendiste. No hablas muy seguido ¿Verdad?"

Shiruku asintió con lentitud en respuesta al tiempo que Rakushun rascaba un poco su pelaje, considerando si decirle la verdad o no a alguien tan joven.

"Um… Verás… La situación del Reino no es muy buena justo ahora…"

El mitad-bestia dirigió una mirada de lástima a algunas personas que se encontraban recostadas en las paredes de las casas. Ahora morían de hambre, con miedo, asediados por monstruos y catástrofes naturales.

"Todo porque no hay un Rey en el trono…" dijo con voz seria, lo cual despertó la curiosidad en la pequeña. Al ver su mirada confundida Rakushun continuó "El Reino necesita de un Rey para vivir en paz. Pero justo ahora es imposible que alguno aparezca…" Suspiró. "Algún día lo entenderás."

Ambos continuaron caminando entre el montón de refugiados que luchaban por obtener algo que comer, los desamparados, los egoístas que no daban ni un pedazo o migaja de pan, los que trataban de ganarse la vida de la manera en que fuese posible.

Rakushun observó con una lástima creciente en qué se había convertido su hogar, su Reino. Kou había caído muy bajo…

Todo por no tener Rey…

"¡A ZARPAR!"

Despertó. ¿Cuándo había llegado al puerto de la ciudad? Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta. Los barcos y la gente estaban amontonados en un gran conglomerado desesperado y exigente, empujándose unos a otros.

Suspiró. "Bueno, ya es hora de… ¿Eh?"

¿Arriba? ¿Abajo? ¿Dónde….?

"¿SHIRUKU?"

Muy mal.

* * *

"Grrr…"

Sorprendida, tomó al pequeño animal en sus manos. Maullaba con delicadeza, herido por uno de sus costados, con una cortada que atravesaba el suave pelaje.

La chica tomó un pañuelo que le había dado la amable señora que había cuidado de ella, y lo amarró alrededor del torso del pequeño animal. Éste lamió ligeramente sus dedos y luego ella lo tomó en brazos.

El animal era una criatura totalmente extraña. En apariencia, su hocico peludo y orejas puntiagudas parecías gatunas, pero conservaba apariencia perruna en todo lo demás, inclusive a pesar de su pelaje notablemente rojizo y rayado. Se preguntó qué clase de animal era, pero supuso que podía preguntarle al señor Rakushun.

Por cierto… ¿A dónde se había ido?

Era cierto que ella había tomado un camino diferente, así que trató de recordar los pasos dados. Dio vueltas entre los callejones, uno, dos, tres. Las calles, llenas de rostros desconocidos y multitudes dando gemidos lastimeros que ella no llegaba a comprender. Allí se dio cuenta de que había desobedecido la recomendación del hanjyuu.

Estaba perdida.

Sus ojos asustadizos viajaron entre puerta y puerta, entre camino y camino. Persona por persona, empezó a ver a todos iguales. Sombras a los lados, de las cuales no sabía nada.

El desespero empezaba a aflorar en su pecho y el miedo se hacía bastante grande. Sus piernas empezaron a andar por su cuenta, y al poco tiempo, terribles ideas le impulsaron a correr hacía donde fuese posible, conseguir un lugar para esconderse y esperar allí. Después de todo, estaba segura que el señor Rakushun vendría a buscarla. Debía confiar en él…

"¡Hey, Niña!"

Repentinamente, sintió que sus ropas eran tiradas hacia atrás, y lucho por mantener el equilibrio mientras miraba con miedo al viejo hombre de rostro lamentable, desnutrido, pero con fuerza suficiente para sostenerla. Sus ropas eran simples harapos, y todo su ser exclamaba pobreza extrema.

El hombre, cuyos ojos rayaban la locura y la psicosis, la sostuvo con fuerza con ambas manos por las ropas color carmesí oscuro que traía puesta "¡¿Tienes comida, no es así?! ¡Es por eso que corres!"

Shiruku se estremeció. No había visto antes un ser humano tan desesperado en su corta vida, ni sabía de la existencia de tal sentimiento en los mismos. No entendía, ni podría entender lo que aquel hombre sentía en ese instante.

El silencio y la perplejidad de la niña terminaron por acrecentar la paranoia del hombre "Que cruel…" barbulló, mientras con su mano izquierda tomó con fuerza el dorso de su cuello, para luego ayudarse con la otra por el lado contrario del mismo, impidiéndole respirar. Ella se retorció al instante, pero no podía lograr que el aire entrara a sus pulmones "Yo también muero de hambre… Comparte…"

Shiruku soltó al pequeño animal de golpe, el cual salió corriendo por un callejón. Sin embargo, difícilmente podía ver algo, por lo cual su huida no pudo ser percibida por ella. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

"_Te… tengo miedo…_" pensó en su mente. "_Señor Rakushun… Alguien… por favor…_" Buscó con lágrimas en sus ojos a su alrededor, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y todo parecía borroso. Trató con la fuera que le restaba librarse arañando las manos del hombre, pero no tenía caso.

"Injusticia… Injusticia…" Decía, ya completamente fuera de sí, ignorando el estado de la menor, mientras sus manos llevaban más fuerza a su agarre.

Todo daba vueltas. Blanco. Sin aire. Respirar. Su fuerza empezaba a abandonarla…

"_**No tendré miedo"**_

¿Huh? ¿Qué era eso? Su cabeza era un revoltijo. La figura de alguien joven… ¿Quién era…?

"_**Nos volveremos a ver"**_

"¡COMPARTE CONMIGO!"

Repentinamente, el brazo sobre ella dejó ir su cuello, permitiendo que una gran bocanada de aire casi automática pasara por éste. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrar su vista nuevamente, pero pudo ver que el hombre con malnutrición había sido lanzado hacía una pared, a pesar de que en ese instante le parecía más una sombra.

"¡Ya ES suficiente!" sentenció una voz varonil y gruesa cerca de ella, en dirección al sujeto.

Tan pronto pudo ver mejor, distinguió fácilmente a un musculoso sujeto frente a ella. Tenía piel morena, rostro y rasgos determinantes, figura bastante firme y severa. Se sorprendió por toda la musculatura bastante desarrollada en su cuerpo, pero más le impacto ver fue su expresión contraída en furia.

"¡NADIE puede caer TAN BAJO como para robarle a un niño!" exclamó el hombre. El sujeto que la había amenazado antes se retorcía de manera insignificante bajo su sombra, tembloroso mientras luchaba consigo mismo, cayendo una y otra vez, por escapar, hasta que por fin logró hacerlo.

El hombre enorme, por otro lado, en vez de instigar más violencia de la que ya había provocado, se dio vuelta y se agachó al lado de la niña sorprendida. De su hombro, el pequeño animal que había rescatado antes saltó a su regazo.

"Gracias a este pequeño, pude llegar hasta aquí. Tienes suerte" mencionó suavemente mientras una gran mano pasaba sobre la diminuta cabeza del animal, y posteriormente, la otra acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

Su reacción tardó bastante tiempo. La sorpresa y el agradecimiento no podían sobrepasar el miedo que había sentido antes, por lo cual simplemente ese gesto del hombre la calmaba. Podía ver que la severidad que le pareció haber visto antes se convertía en nobleza.

Una pequeña sonrisa acompañada con un ligero murmullo no se hizo esperar "…Gracias…"

El hombre quedó sorprendido, pero luego simplemente rascó su cabeza con algo de vergüenza. "No hay por qué agradecerme. Sólo hacía lo correcto"

Se dio la vuelta, de manera que su espalda quedara hacia ella. Shiruku observó sin entender del todo su acción, ni el porqué de su gesto de ese entonces.

"Sube" indicó el hombre. La confusión de la chica era notable, por lo cual continuó "Te ayudaré a llegar al puerto. Allí es a donde vas, ¿cierto?"

Ella asintió sin dudar. Sin embargo, no entendía del todo lo que "Sube" significaba. Por instinto más que por conocimiento, se guindó con sus pequeños brazos del torneado cuello, de una manera bastante tímida. Con un pequeño salto y una sorpresa por su parte, el hombre tomó sus piernas a los lados de su torso y empezó a caminar.

Le asombró bastante la forma de cargar a una persona, la cual nunca había visto. Consideró que aún no sabía muchas cosas, que tal vez luego podría preguntarle al señor Rakushun… si es que lograba encontrarlo entre la multitud que aparecía frente a ambos.

"Por cierto, aún no has dicho tu nombre" Mencionó al cabo de un tiempo el hombre "Ni yo, supongo." Rio con algo de vergüenza.

Ella dudó un poco, pero luego murmuró "… Shiruku…" Aún no había superado del todo su gran timidez, pero empezaba a sentir algo de confianza con esa persona.

"Umm…" dijo el hombre mientras sonreía, al tiempo que el sol y el sonido del mar llegaban hasta ambos "Shiruku ¿Eh? Lindo nombre. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor cuando era pequeño"

La chica lo miró algo lejana. Se preguntó por la identidad de la persona que era su hermano, el cual le hacía lucir ese rostro nostálgico que tenía ese instante.

"Pero ahora está en Kei…" dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba al montón de gente.

"¿…Kei…?" murmulló ella, ahora en una voz más clara, tomando más seguridad en la misma.

"Ah, sí, así es. ¿Es allí donde te diriges? ¡Qué coincidencia!" exclamó el hombre, a punto de entrar entre el barullo de gente "De hecho, estoy en busca de alguien que se dirige a K…"

"¡Shiruku!"

"¿Huh?"

Apareció, repentinamente, con el pelaje todo erizado y revuelto como si hubiera corrido un maratón, Rakushun, bastante alterado al parecer.

"¡… Señor Rakushun…!" Exclamó ella sorprendida, pero en un tono muy bajo.

"¿Eh?" dijo el hombre, mirando al hanjyuu arriba abajo, mientras este último hacía lo mismo. "¿Ah? ¡¿Rakushun?¡"

Rakushun miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de recordar "No puede ser…" se dijo mientras se acercaba ligeramente "¡¿Koshou?!"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Al exclamar esto, el hombre sostuvo en un abrazo fuerte al hanjyuu, el cual trataba de zafarse de éste. Shiruku, atónita, lucho por no caerse de su espalda.

"¡Ya basta Koshou!" Exclamó Rakushun algo avergonzado "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El hombre lo soltó "¿No es obvio? ¡Acompañarte de vuelta a Kei!"

Rakushun suspiró "… Ya le dije a Youko que no necesitaba ninguna escolta hasta Kei…"

"Pues claro que la necesitas" dijo el hombre con firmeza "Incluso traje un par de Kijyuu conmigo"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero si no era necesario…?"

"Pues claro que lo es." Sentenció Koshou, sin dar oportunidad a que el otro terminara la oración.

Shiruku, la cual se sentía completamente perdida, observó la seriedad que repentinamente inundó el rostro del hombre.

"Los Jyouyou están acabando con todo"

* * *

"Ya les dije que no tengo idea de lo que hablan"

Su voz firme sobrepasaba a los demás hombres allí presentes, sorprendidos aún por la obstinada mujer con los brazos cruzados aún de pie en el pórtico, con la mirada impasible y furiosa, aparentando menos edad de la que en realidad tenía.

Un hombre en armadura de batalla, con dos enormes espadas atadas a su cinturón, sonrió a la mujer. Él era su líder.

"Solamente queremos desmentir los rumores que rondan por la Ciudad. No es nuestra intención in…"

"Sé muy bien cuáles son sus intenciones" interrumpió la mujer "Pero no van a encontrar NADA en esta casa"

El hombre se quedó en una pausa algo larga, antes de siquiera darse cuenta que había perdido su sonrisa. "Cálmese un poco por favor. Ya sabe que nosotros no somos los chicos malos…"

"Si eso fuera verdad no habría necesidad de derramar tanta sangre como los Youma"

CRASH.

Un florero que había en la pequeña mesa cerca de ellos se rompió, al parecer, por acción de uno de los hombres. Ella se volvió dispuesta a recriminar su acto.

"Lo siento" dijo, de manera totalmente fingida "No vi por dónde iba"

Ella le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, que al parecer puso algo incómodo al hombre, ya que en seguida se volvió tratando de aparentar la continuación de la búsqueda.

"¡He dicho que no hay NADA en esta casa!" gritó la mujer, de manera violenta, ante el hombre con las dos espadas detrás de ella "¡No tienen NINGÚN derecho de invadir mi propiedad! ¡LARGO!"

"Calma, calma" respondió ante la acusación, levantando las manos y dando señales a los demás camaradas para retirarse. "Sólo estábamos jugando. Ya sabe la seriedad de albergar Kaikyaku… y mucho más Taika…"

"¡FUERA DE MI CASA!"

La señora tomó una escoba a manera de atacar. El hombre sonrió de mala manera mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta salir por la entrada. Dio unos pocos pasos más atrás y su risa se convirtió en una mueca maléfica.

"Debería cuidarse, señora. Si alguna vez pierde la protección de Kei-ou, quién sabe si alguien podría atacarla…"

"¡HE DICHO MÁRCHESE!" Reiteró la mujer, antes de lanzar la puerta de su hogar con toda la fuerza que su brazo le podía dar.

Ese hecho era algo de lo cual nunca hablaría con Rakushun, ya que no quería preocuparle. Sin embargo, gracias a que Youko, la actual Reina de Kei, lo había descubierto en una visita sorpresa, ella seguía a salvo.

La señora se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles. La desesperación, la tristeza y la angustia cada vez le restaba más tiempo de vida. Sólo deseaba poder vivir lo suficiente como para ver coronar a un nuevo Rey.

Un Rey, para un herido Reino, donde mucha sangre había sido derramada. Pero por ahora, sólo le quedaba rezar.

"Rakushun, ten cuidado"

* * *

**SIP. Eso es todo. Ya tengo el siguiente listo, pero tengo que traducirlo antes, y la verdad estoy en un ataque de inspiración ahora mismo, por lo cual pueeede que tarde un peelo nada más {:-D (no me maten O,o)**

**Eeeeeeen fiiin!**

**LEAN & COMENTEN!**


	8. Capítulo VI

**YAY! Nuevo cap!**

**NOTA. Los doce reinos NO me pertenece (T.T)**

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

"Se trata de un Sekiko"

"¿… un Sekiko…?"

"Así es" mencionó el hanjyuu mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño animal "Es un Youjyuu con la habilidad de volar. Las personas tienden a domarlos para transportarse"

Rakushun dio un vistazo al puerto, el cual yacía ahora en el horizonte. Habían decidido descansar en la ladera cercana, donde se encontraba una pequeña cantina cuya dueña era una vieja mujer muy amable, amiga desde hace muchos años de su madre. Sin embargo, como había indicado ella misma, la muerte de su hijo a manos de los Youma le producía una tristeza irremediable.

El mitad-bestia volvió su mirada al pequeño animal dormido en su pelaje suave. Shiruku se encontraba a poco menos de 30 centímetros de él. "… Se trata de un Youjyuu muy pequeño aún. Le tomará algo de tiempo crecer lo suficiente…"

"… ahh…" escuchó decir a la niña como respuesta. Luego, un gran silencio rondó por el lugar.

La espera por Koshou se hacía larga. El hombre se había ofrecido a buscar a los Kijyuu que había dejado fuera del puerto, en caso de que alguien intentara robárselos para escapar de Kou. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la desesperación de la gente era notable, por lo cual no desperdiciarían ninguna oportunidad.

"¿… qué es un Kijyuu…?" preguntó nuevamente la pequeña.

Rakushun entendía muy bien su poco conocimiento al ser Taika, así que supuso que aún tenía mucho que enseñarle.

"Un Kijyuu es lo mismo que un Youjyuu. Son útiles para transportarse cuando son domados correctamente"

La chica asintió, mientras maquinaba con lentitud otra pregunta en su mente.

"¿… Qué hay del Hanjyuu y Youma…?"

Rakushun sonrió. En parte, porque preguntaba acerca de su especie, pero por otro lado, porque le agradaba más que estuviese hablando tan seguido. Tal vez empezaba a ganar su confianza.

Rio un poco "Para empezar… Yo soy un Hanjyuu…"

"¿…Huh?" preguntó ella, sin comprender.

Él volvió a reír "Los Hanjyuu son mitad-bestia, con una forma humana y otra animal"

"Umm…" se dijo la pequeña "… Entonces, ¿el Señor Rakushun puede volverse humano?"

Él suspiró "Si, pero no me agrada mucho estar en esa forma. Ahora bien, los Youma son algo distinto…" Su mirada se volvió algo sombría antes de continuar "Ellos son monstruos que se alimentan de humanos, por lo cual nunca te acerques a ninguno…"

Shiruku tuvo un asalto a sus pocos recuerdos. Aquella noche cuando despertó en la costa y fue encontrada, había escuchado ruidos escalofriantes y persecuciones por el bosque. El terror que no conocía se asedió en su pecho.

Sostuvo con su mano derecha las ropas que cubrían su pecho, esperando estrujar entre estas su corazón palpitante "¿… Es… Es el Jyouyou un monstruo también…?"

Rakushun se sorprendió. El mitad-bestia logró percibir gran temor por parte de la chica. Se arrepintió de hablar acerca de los Youma, así que simplemente colocó una de sus extremidades sobre su cabeza, acompañándolo por caricias.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte" le dijo calmadamente "Gracias a Koshou, no tendremos que ver a esos monstruos. Así que no hay nada que temer ¿De acuerdo?"

La pequeña asintió algo nerviosa. Desde el principio y su primer 'encuentro' con esas criaturas sobrenaturales, había sentido un creciente sentimiento de inquietud en su pecho. Casi parecía como si algo faltara…

"_**No tendré miedo"**_

Lo recordó. Era esa voz que había resonado. El único recuerdo de su vida antes de perder la memoria. Y También su mayor desasosiego…

"¡Muy bien!"

La voz poderosa y saliente de Koshou sobresaltó a ambos. El hombre bajó se un saltó enérgico de la criatura sobre la cual había montado, la cual llevaba atada otra poco parecida a la anterior.

La primera parecía un canino enorme con pelaje azulado a excepción de en sus extremidades y puntas de cola y orejas, las cuales eran más de un color claro. La segunda bestia por otro lado, se parecía un poco al pequeño animal que había recatado, un tigre o león enorme color rojizo.

"¡Es hora de irse!" exclamó nuevamente la voz energética del hombre.

"Calma Koshou, no hay prisa. Además, debemos viajar unas cuantas horas para llegar de todas formas" dijo Rakushun de una manera pausada, al tiempo en que se levantaba junto con la niña y entregaba el pequeño animal, ahora despierto, a las manos de ella.

El pequeño no tardó en meterse entre los pliegues de su camisa y acurrucarse nuevamente. Ella sonrió tímidamente, ya sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de los otros dos presentes, sino hasta que se mencionó…

"… Por lo menos, no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto de los Jyouyou mientras viajemos por el cielo"

La voz y la sentencia de Koshou le extrañaron en gran manera por alguna razón. No era precisamente que dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras, más bien, era que sentía que algo más faltaba en ellas. Algo que no le estuvieran diciendo.

Decidió, por el momento, dejar sus dudas de lado, al ver al mitad-bestia subiendo al lomo de la criatura que asemejaba a un perro, mientras que Koshou decidió quedarse abajo para ayudarla a subir.

Shiruku dudó unos instantes por la mirada poco apacible de la bestia rojiza, al lado del perro gigante. Koshou notó su ligero temor por el Kijyuu.

Levantó una mano con la intención de acariciar su cabeza "¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Ladra pero no muerde…"

Retrocedió de golpe, casi de manera instantánea, como por instinto, ante la mano sobre la parte delantera de su cabeza.

"Uh… Lo siento… ¿Pasa algo malo?" intentó decir Koshou, aún sorprendido por su acción.

Ella tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, negando con la cabeza. El hombre sólo se limitó a asentir con algo de curiosidad antes de ayudarla a subir a la bestia donde estaba Rakushun, quien la rodeó con sus extremidades peludas, con las cuales sujetaba las riendas del Kijyuu.

Shiruku agradeció en su mente no haber tenido que dar explicaciones, porque en verdad no las tenía. Ya habían acariciado su cabeza en muchas ocasiones, pero en cuanto la mano fuerte y amable de Koshou pasó por su frente…

No podía describirlo. Fue una gran molestia, como si alguien oprimiera su cabeza hacia atrás. Sólo con un toque.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le había dicho Rakushun, antes de dejar suelo.

"Si…" respondió ella, sorprendida de no notar en qué momento habían empezado a volar.

Por un largo trecho, el cansancio tomó sus párpados y lentamente los cerró.

Hasta que todo quedó negro.

* * *

Los sonidos del palacio se hacían cada vez menos familiares. Los alrededores, los jardines y habitaciones se mostraban ajenas y lejanas, tan poco iguales entre sí, pero irreconocibles cada una.

Las caricias sobre sus cabellos, además, podían notarse de igual forma, tan pequeños y poco conocidos que se le antojaba un poco frustrante. A pesar de todo, el cariño y afecto de la imagen a su lado, una mujer con resaltantes partes de su cuerpo semejantes a los de una bestia, lograba al menos quitarle algo de desánimo.

El tiempo pasaba con gran lentitud, mientras los días y años sumaban cada vez más desaliento. Ni siquiera el sonido de la naturaleza que se acercaba por los pasillos, podría sanar ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, su amo lo haría. Su Rey.

Cerrando los ojos, una dulce melodía salió de su ser.

Pasos discretos, certeros, y suaves, sonidos que tal vez pudiera reconocer al menos un poco, se presentaron con sosiego. Por otro lado, todo era un mundo distinto, posiblemente, debido a la gran temporada pasada fuera de su hogar, y lejos del palacio y del Rey.

"Esa es una hermosa canción"

La voz firme y apacible pronto inundó sus sentidos. Como una enfermedad, el alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo, de punta a punta. Esa era la cura a su pesar.

La figura de una persona de rasgos hermosos; nariz perfilada, cabello claro perfectamente arreglado bajo los adornos ceremoniales, los rasgos agraciados del rostro, la imagen esbelta y celestialmente vestida.

Una sonrisa apacible, agradable, para nada exagerada, y a la misma vez refinada, se asomó por el rostro del Rey, mientras éste tomaba asiento a su lado sobre la elegante cama de telas suaves de casimir. Pronto, con un sonido algo escalofriante para cualquiera no acostumbrado, la Nyokai desapareció entre las sombras.

La cabeza del Kirin se movió ligeramente, hasta tocar con su elegante cuerno la mano delicada del monarca. El Rey pronto se dio a la tarea de acariciar la cabeza del Taiho.

Una voz prominente, parecida a una campana, pero al mismo tiempo cargada de extenuación y tristeza, salió de la criatura.

"Me alegra que te guste…" mencionó Hanrin, al tiempo que sus ojos quedaban fijos en los de su Rey "La aprendí en Hourai, quería enseñártela…"

Go Ranjou hizo una breve pausa, y posteriormente acarició con suavidad su cabeza con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

"Por ahora descansa, mi princesa"

De esta forma, el sueño besó sus párpados, y durmió plácidamente junto al Rey de Han.

* * *

_La luz de la luna viene del Sol…_

Los ojos oscuros se fijaron en uno de los bordes. Por un lado, un mundo, por otro, uno distinto. Tristeza en ambos.

…_El Sol la divide en dos mitades…_

Una vida en un mundo, una vida en otro, no eran muy diferentes. Sueños y pesares se combinaban en uno solo para ir de la mano por la travesía más larga que podrían tomar; su destino. Sin embargo, éste cambiaría para siempre. Y su ser se demostraría en su arte.

Por otro lado, otro ser se encontraba allí. Alguien borroso, una persona totalmente distinta, y al mismo tiempo enormemente familiar. La nostalgia se albergó en él.

…_Trayendo la esperanza a mí ser…_

Pues bien, no pertenecía allí. Desasosiego. Su lugar era en otra parte, pero su vida, en ese instante estaba allí, no en otro lugar. Pero aun así, albergaba una brillante luz que no se iría; fragmentos de una canción olvidada, tal vez de alguien en el pasado que no podía recordarse.

…_La paz volverá…_

Por ahora, le restaba vivir y soñar, sueños parecidos a este.

* * *

Los pasos firmes, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín del palacio, resonaron claramente entre los pasillos. No albergaban prisa alguna, ni mucho menos sentimiento que no fuera calma.

Las ropas ceremoniales bailaban entre las sombras de cada uno de los pilares del palacio Genei, lentamente hondeando con el viento del mar de las nubes. Ningún ruido que no fueran sus pasos podía ser percibido, y para ser honesto, no tenía ninguna intención de guardar silencio.

Simplemente, lo mantenía ligeramente distraído mientras se encontraba aburrido de tanto esperar. Hacía poco había llegado de uno de sus pequeños viajes de disfrute por las ciudades del Reino, recibiendo, como siempre, quejas de sus ministros, las cuales mayormente ignoraba.

En fin, no había mucho que hacer en esa primavera. Los ministros se encargaban de supervisar prácticamente todas las labores, por lo cual a él sólo le quedaba mirar al techo.

Claro que, debía recordar, su única distracción estaba ocupada.

Se detuvo. El característico sonido de cristales tintineando entre sí invadió sus oídos, y pronto el familiar traqueteo del cabalgar le dirigió a recorrer unos cuantos pasos por el jardín más cercano.

"_Hablando del Rey del monte Hou"_ pensó, una expresión muy común en el reino.

Allí, apareció la criatura. La mezcla, como comúnmente decía, entre un caballo y un ciervo, pero sin embargo, de apariencia sagrada. Los cabellos dorados se movían sin cesar entre el viento, mientras el Kirin se desplazaba en su elegante trote hasta donde él se encontraba.

Esperó un poco, y luego mencionó energéticamente "¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al fin decides volver a aparecerte!"

"Cállate…" mencionó una voz saliente de la criatura, mientras ésta se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

"Um…" dijo mientras se quitaba una de las telas que cubrían su traje "Hoy parece no ser tu mejor día, Rokuta" acto seguido, colocó la tela sobre el Kirin.

Una ráfaga algo fría dio inicio por debajo de la tela, y pronto, la criatura de antes había dado paso a un muchacho algo pequeño, de melena dorada ligeramente despeinada. Su mirada, por otro lado, se notaba claramente exhausta.

Tomó asiento al lado del Kirin, el cual lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, con sus párpados a punto de cerrarse y ojeras notables.

"No es tu problema" respondió evasivamente Rokuta, recostándose a propósito en su regazo.

Suspiró. No podía ignorar que su Kirin nunca realizaría tal acción en situaciones normales. "Pues, considerando que yo te permití ir en la búsqueda, creo que merezco saber los detalles"

Permaneció callado, mientras respiraba con lentitud sobre el regazo de su rey. Sin embargo, su cansada voz se oyó al poco tiempo:

"Cumplimos con la misión"

Ante la voz del joven, se sorprendió ligeramente "¿En serio? Me imagino que estarán contentos en el monte Hou…"

"No del todo…" respondió Rokuta, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "Sólo a uno…" se acurrucó entre sus ropas, poniéndose cada vez más cómodo entre la gran cantidad de telas.

Una gran pausa cubrió el lugar. El monarca esperó pacientemente hasta que el Taiho mencionara las palabras que sentía que hacían falta a las anteriores. Así, el kirin pronto continuó:

"Sus rostros…" dijo mientras En-Ou lo miraba con seriedad "… estaban decepcionados…"

Acto seguido, el Kirin se dio vuelta y se cubrió con el manto sobre él. El monarca suspiró, mientras llevaba su vista al cielo, y expresó con suavidad en su tono:

"Rokuta, cada día pareces más un niño que alguien de 630 años"

"Shoryuu…" dijo el Kirin, al tiempo que caía dormido del cansancio "Eres un idiota"

* * *

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron. El viento que rozaba con lentitud su cara no la había despertado, sino las primeras gotas de lluvia o tormenta que estaban por atravesar. Al moverse un poco, recordó su posición. Estaban volando.

Rakushun pareció darse cuenta "Ah, lamento que la lluvia te despertara" Luego, el mitad-bestia sacó con una de sus patas un pequeño abrigo muy rudimentario de la bolsa que su madre había preparado, colocándolo con un pequeño gesto sobre los hombros de la menor "Así no habrá tanto problema"

Shiruku agradeció con voz suave y algo soñolienta mientras frotaba sus ojos. Pronto, la voz potente de Koshou llegó a sus oídos:

"Vamos a atravesar una tormenta lo más rápido que podamos, así que sosténganse"

El hanjyuu asintió y poco después Shiruku también, tomando las precauciones de aferrarse con fuerza del Kijyuu sobre el cual ambos montaban.

"Ah, y una cosa más…" dijo Koshou, con un tono bastante serio en su voz, además de su ligero toque grave "Por nada del mundo se acerquen al mar"

"Entendido" respondió Rakushun sin mucha vacilación. Su acompañante por su parte, no estaba muy convencida.

Lo había pensado un poco antes de caer dormida, esa sensación de que había algo que ambos Rakushun y Koshou no le habían comentado. Tal vez no era a propósito, y si preguntara, podrían hacerlo. Por otro lado, estaba la obstrucción de su edad. Siendo tan joven, lo más seguro era que escondían algo para no preocuparla.

Pero eso solamente aumentaba su preocupación.

"Um… Señor Rakushun…" dijo ella, algo tímida, mientras empezaba a sentir frío por el agua de lluvia.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó, mientras su vista se fijaba en el horizonte.

"No…" negó ella rápidamente con la cabeza "Es sólo que…" dudó un poco antes de continuar, con voz tímida "¿Por qué no podemos ir por ma…?"

"¡RAKUSHUN, CUIDADO!"

Vueltas. La lluvia tapaba sus ojos y no pudo ver exactamente lo que había pasado. Sólo estaba segura del enorme trueno que por poco revienta sus tímpanos. Sintió que la bestia se tambaleaba por las corrientes fuertes de aire y agua, los cuales le mareaban aún más.

"¡Shiruku, sostente fuerte!" gritó Rakushun cerca de ella, lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo entre los relámpagos y truenos que los rodeaban.

"¡POR AQUÍ!" La voz potente de Koshou era inconfundible, incluso en una situación como esa.

Logró divisar por sus ojos entrecerrados la silueta del hombre, luchando por controlar el Kijyuu que montaba. Al poco tiempo, lo logró. Ambas bestias, por órdenes de sus amos, surcaron los cielos a la mayor velocidad posible.

"¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!" gritó Koshou, haciéndole una seña a Rakushun para que lo siguiera. El mitad-bestia, con su poco conocimiento sobre montar Kijyuu, obedeció lo mejor que pudo.

Shiruku logró avistar por el rabillo del ojo más relámpagos, dirigiéndose de manera violenta y cayendo con un sonido sordo sobre el revuelto mar.

Allí, un remolino de aguas tan enorme como para formar un Tsunami colosal, empezaba a moverse de manera extraña. Las olas empezaron a crecer más y más en cuestión de segundos.

Al poco tiempo, algo más empezaba a moverse. Shiruku observó una sombra gigantesca, casi arrastrándose y abriéndose paso como una serpiente, entre el gran remolino. Eran escamas las que salían ligeramente rompiendo las corrientes de agua.

"¡¿Qué... qué es…?!" exclamó ella, sintiendo su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

"¡DEPRISA!" Gritó Koshou con fuerza, al volver por un segundo la mirada. Las bestias también empezaban a revolverse, tirando de ellos en todas direcciones, mientras ambos jinetes trataban de controlarlas para poder escapar.

Del océano, del agua, ojos dorados penetrantes pudieron verse. Con un rugido fuerte y sobrenatural, una criatura de tamaño colosal salía. Su largo cuerpo serpenteó, cubierto de escamas, mientras dejaba salir un rugido aterrador.

"¡UN JYOUYOU!" gritó Rakushun mientras luchaban con su Kijyuu, alejándose del lugar de aparición del monstruo.

"¡ALÉJENSE DEL OCÉANO! ¡VAYAN AL ESTE!" gritó Koshou con alteración, mientras la enorme serpiente marina expulsaba relámpagos a través de sus extrañas y picudas orejas.

Las corrientes eléctricas se combinaban con las oceánicas, creando una verdadera pesadilla.

Shiruku no escuchaba más de lo que decían los dos jinetes. Lo único que percibían sus oídos era su fuerte palpitar de tambores desesperados y el rugido de una bestia terrorífica.

Un monstruo. Un Youma…

"¡AHHHHH!"

El gritó de Koshou llamó su atención. Relámpagos empezaron a danzar maléficamente entre los Kijyuu, y uno casi había dado con el hombre. Rakushun no podía concentrarse en eso, sino en esquivar a los colosos eléctricos que los amenazaban.

"¡SE… SEÑOR KOSHOU!" logró gritar ella al fin, al ver que el Kijyuu rojizo había perdido altura en su vuelo.

"¡ESTOY BIEN!" vociferó el hombre, sosteniendo con una mano su brazo derecho. ¡DEPRISA!"

Los Kijyuu, más por instinto natural, lograban sortear por su admirable rapidez los relámpagos, logrando alejarse lentamente y con dificultad del lugar. Shiruku no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Allí, entre las turbias aguas marinas y el monstruo gigantesco de ojos penetrantes, surgían pequeños pedazos de algo color marrón…

No… No era eso…

Una vela. Un mástil. Gritos. ¡Eran barcos!

"No…" dijo ella mientras más se alejaban.

El monstruo dejó salir otro aterrador grito que resonó y perduró sobre los truenos colosales del lugar. La serpiente se zambulló de golpe en el agua, y una sombra empezó a rodear a unos cuantos botes, mientras una ola gigante formada por el zambullir de la bestia barría la parte de arriba de los barcos.

Pero no era todo. Otro remolino gigante pronto empezó a formarse. Posteriormente, uno más lejano no tardó en aparecer. Escamas incluso más prominentes cortaron el flujo de agua con facilidad espeluznante.

La cola de la primera bestia salió repentinamente, y se aferró en uno de los barcos, destruyendo al instante el mástil. La presión puesta por el Youma pronto empezó a romper la embarcación en dos partes. Luego, la bestia abrió sus terribles fauces y con ellas devoró de golpe, hundiéndose con su presa en las aguas.

"¡NO!" gritó Shiruku, sintiendo un gran golpe en su corazón. Los gritos podían escucharse con claridad por todo aquel ruido "¡YA BASTA!"

Empezó a revolverse entre las extremidades del mitad-bestia, el cual, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, trató de sostenerla como pudo "¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!" gritó Rakushun, aunque ella no se rendía.

"¡POR FAVOR, SE LOS RUEGO!" gritó la niña, con lágrimas saliendo sin control por sus ojos.

Al poco tiempo, otro relámpago cayó en el agua, desapareciendo otro barco de la vista, entre la cuerda de gritos descomunales y el sonido de los rugidos de los Youma.

"¡NOOOO!" dejó salir un grito desgarrador, el cual perduraría en la mente de Rakushun por mucho tiempo, pero aún no dejaría su agarre.

"¡P-POR FAVOR! ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!" gritó ella en desespero, al tiempo que una tercera corriente de gritos terribles llegó a sus oídos. Se revolvía con fuerza, tanto que Rakushun por poco la dejaba caer del Kijyuu.

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE VOLVER!" Le gritó el mitad-bestia con seriedad, mientras su pelaje se erizaba, a pesar de estar empapado.

"¡POR FAVOR…..!"

La sorpresa interrumpió el forcejeo de ambos.

"¡KOSHOU!" exclamó Rakushun, casi sintiendo su corazón caer de golpe.

La niña volvió la cabeza. El hombre se dirigía hacia los barcos con su Kijyuu navegando entre rápidas ventiscas relampagueantes, totalmente determinado.

Shiruku sintió que su corazón se detenía en esos 10 segundos. Los Youma aparecían y desaparecían por entre las corrientes sin descanso, y otros dos barcos más sufrieron el destino del primero, dejando sólo unos pocos luchando con la cubierta y el mástil roto.

Koshou logró acercarse como un cohete al barco. Allí, pronto desapareció entre las humaredas causadas por el impacto de los relámpagos.

"¡KOSHOU…!" exclamó Rakushun, cuando repentinamente un relámpago que provocó que Kijyuu sobre el que estaban perdiera el equilibrio le hizo entrar en cuenta de su peligro.

Esquivando relámpagos, Shiruku observó sin respirar el barco, pronto envuelto en la cola de muchas serpientes enormes. Allí, pensó que por poco, no lo lograría. Pero un ruido, un crujido de la madera, y la bestia que salía disparada, lograron devolverle el aliento.

Al Kijyuu rojizo de Koshou le costó un poco recuperar el vuelo nuevamente. Audaz, con un solo brazo, Koshou logró sortear los relámpagos que caían sobre el mar tormentoso.

En su regazo, encima del lomo de la bestia, yacía el cuerpo de un hombre. A primera vista, sólo presentaba quemaduras, sin embargo, pensó que su herida era peor de la apreciable.

Además, un olor desagradable, seco, empezó a llegar hasta ella mientras más se acercaban, y pensó que no era para nada familiar.

Empezaba a marearla.

Más gritos le hicieron recobrar el sentido. Los barcos crujían, se retorcían, pero mucho más las personas en los barcos. Las que aún estaban vivas, gritaban, pedían auxilio, pero sabían que era su fin. No habría amparo.

Sus lágrimas eran inútiles, y sus gritos no serían suficientes. Su corazón roto quedaría en puros pedazos causados por la muerte de todas esas personas.

No habría piedad en ese Reino.

"¡NOOOOO!"

* * *

¿Una campana? ¿Diamantes? ¿Cristales destruyéndose entre sí?

¿Qué era? Ese sonido tan ajeno y sin embargo tan familiar ¿Qué podría ser?

Se levantó con rapidez. El viento hondeó por su pelaje suave, mientras sus extremidades inferiores empezaban a moverse con desespero. Sus brazos, cubiertos de escamas, sostuvieron con fuerza la roca más cercana, provocando laceraciones en éstas por sus uñas de acero.

Algo era. Algo estaba pasando. Su instinto se lo decía. Había una corriente extraña, inquietud, temor, desespero…

Gritos…

Saltó con potencia casi abominable, usando sus extremidades fuertes, hasta la punta de una roca, la más alta de una de las montañas que conformaban el monte Hou.

Podía sentirlo. En dirección… En dirección a Kou…

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Podría ser…?

Lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de la Nyokai. No eran más que una conexión restablecida, el sentimiento más fuerte de su especie.

El llamado del Kirin.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ! :P**

**Quedó algo largo :D En fin espero que les guste **

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_

Voy a hacer imágenes de esta historia y publicarlas en mi blog y mi Deviant (Link en mi perfil). Pendientes para cuando algo salga :D

**NOS VEMOS!**


	9. Capítulo VII

**Ok, primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por no haber subido nuevos capítulos en tanto tiempo. No sabía si podría volver a escribir de esta historia nuevamente. Sin embargo, gracias a comentarios realmente reconfortantes, dos capítulos salieron de mis manos. DOS T.T**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Espero que les guste que le agregue más drama XD**

**NOTA: Los Doce Reinos no me pertenece (lastimosamente).**

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

Viento. Agua. Mar. Los sonidos se fundían en el horizonte. El agua salada se revolvía de un lado a otro sin descanso bajo el concreto viejo y mugriento, cubierto de sogas e instrumentos abandonados.

Ocaso. El naranja y el rojo se tornaban inconfundibles y a la vez inseparables en el panorama. Las humaredas negras grisáceas que salían de los barcos atacaban sin piedad las pocas nubes blancas, que lentamente se iban extinguiendo.

Barcos. Los pequeños puntos navegaban audaces, raudos en el punto lejano del mar, algunos más cercanos que otros, pero en todo caso, lejos todos. Se balanceaban y revolvían sobre las aguas, como pequeños papeles que la brisa controla a su placer.

Calma. La tranquilidad invadió cual pandemia de nivel alto el lugar. Se extendió con eficaz rapidez por el piso de concreto, las barandas, el camino, los postes de luz que apenas lograban encenderse, y llegó hasta sí mismo.

Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron largamente sobre el ocaso, casi atraídos por una fuerza sobrenatural y magnética equivalente a una maravilla de la galaxia. Con tanto fervor observaba su niñez la pequeña muestra de la supremacía del sol.

Al tiempo en que los últimos rayos daban sus toques finales sobre el panorama, una dulce melodía salió inmediatamente de su interior. La sinfonía, tímida, movió sus influencias por el camino vacío bajo el poste de luz, para llenar con sus notas un poco de su alrededor.

Un ligero respiro coronó lo último de la canción, así como la luna tomó el cielo.

"Esa es una canción muy bella"

El sobresalto, por más que quiso, no pudo contraerlo. Se volvió inmediatamente hacia la fuente de la potente y armoniosa voz que había realizado la declaración anterior.

Él, que se encontraba desde hacía ya tiempo sentado en el suelo, miró de arriba abajo a la muchacha mucho mayor que él. Se trataba de una joven extraña, de rostro agraciado y de fragancia notable, vestida de ropas excéntricas que se le antojaban un poco a las de antiguos emperadores de dinastías anteriores que había visto con anterioridad en libros.

Se preguntaba si esa joven venía de algún teatro, que esa noche presentaba una obra de la antigüedad, o si en realidad provenía de alguna fiesta de disfraces de la alta sociedad. Esas opciones desplazaban de su mente la idea de una muy probable locura.

Al tiempo en que sobrepasaba su sorpresa inicial y cubría los moretones en sus brazos con su abrigo, la chica se acercó más a donde se encontraba "¡Oh! ¡Perdona si te asusté!" exclamó ella con ánimo que a él se le antojaba algo chocante "En verdad me parece una linda canción. ¿Tienes idea de la identidad del músico que la compuso? Tal vez podría contratarlo para las celebraciones reales de donde vengo"

El menor negó tímidamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que la observaba fijamente con confusión. Al mismo tiempo, la idea de la locura aumentaba.

"Umm… que lástima" dijo ella, mientras tomaba asiento junto al niño, quien aún no podía retirar sus ojos negros de su figura "Y dime… ¿Tienes nombre? Creo que merezco saber cómo dirigirme a ti"

La respuesta no vino. Lo que siguió fue un silencio acentuado de un poco de desconfianza.

Notando sus dudas, la joven prosiguió ardua sin siquiera esperar pacientemente "Puedo presentarme yo primero si así lo deseas. Aunque en realidad no tengo un nombre permanente, sino muchos distintos…" Lo pensó un poco, como si recordar su identidad fuera tan difícil como el número de una tarjeta de membresía "Muchos me llaman Risetsu, y debo decir que es un lindo nombre ¿no crees?"

No sabía por qué, pero sonrió ligeramente con la actitud que la joven le presentaba. Dudo por unos instantes, pero luego su voz, suave y en un bajo tono, llegó retraídamente a la joven "… Yo… no tengo nombre de verdad…"

Ella reaccionó sorprendida sin poder evitarlo, debido a su carácter extrovertido "¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?"

Él se arrepintió un poco de haber hablado, pues en realidad no acostumbraba mucho hacerlo, pero a pesar de esta situación decidió continuar, con rostro cargado de una expresión algo triste y difusa. "No tengo nombre propio…"

La joven a su lado lo miró totalmente confundida sin poder entender del todo. Él, que repentinamente recordaba los moretones en sus brazos y volvía a halar las mangas de su abrigo para cubrirlos, decidió continuar antes de dejar hablar a su acompañante.

"…En… En casa ninguno de nosotros tiene nombre hasta que dos padres vengan y nos den uno…" dijo él, con su mirada perdida entre la intersección de las ropas de la joven, el suelo, y sus desgastados zapatos de cuero viejo "Nos… nos llaman diferente, según la fecha en que fuimos encontrados…"

La chica guardó silencio por lo que pareció ser varios segundos, como procesando la información que acababa de obtener. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de una dulzura algo animosa, y éstos preguntaron, sin necesidad de hablar: _'¿Y cómo debería llamarte, entonces?'._

El niño se sorprendió un poco, y respondió con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas "Hachi..."

"¡Pues es un placer, Hachi!" exclamó ella, sonriendo al menor. "Es un nombre bastante lindo también" dijo inmediatamente después.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con ligereza. Ella debía saber perfectamente, tal como todo el mundo, que Hachi significaba (literalmente) ocho en japonés, lo cual simbolizaba que había sido encontrado un ocho de noviembre, y sin embargo, decía cosas como esa…

"Entonces, ¿qué me dices de la canción? ¿La inventaste tu solo?"

Su sonrisa desapareció unos instantes para ser remplazada por algo de nostalgia "No lo sé… la he cantado desde que tengo memoria…" dijo él, mirando de nuevo al suelo "Pero… eres la primera persona que me dice que es linda…"

"¿Huh? ¿Quién podría decir que no lo es?" preguntó ella con curiosidad, casi indignada de que alguien pudiera hacer tal cosa.

Él no respondió, sólo volvió a hacer el gesto de halar las mangas de su camisa. Se preguntó unos instantes si había causado mala impresión a su acompañante. No obstante, una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, cuya melena, que acababa de notar, era extrañamente de color dorado claro y brillante, y con ánimo declaraba:

"¿Crees que podrías enseñármela?"

* * *

La estela que su raudo cuerpo dejaba, cual brillante pasarela del cielo, empezaba a desaparecer tan pronto aterrizó sobre uno de los techos. Las extremidades fuertes hicieron resonar los tejados y removió un poco de polvo, el cual bailó con el viento frío de la noche cercana al otoño.

La criatura de melena dorada se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, antes de volver a saltar con rapidez impresionante, surcando los cielos. Aterrizó nuevamente en otro techo de una edificación todavía más alta.

"Amo"

La cabeza dotada del cuerno elegante de la criatura de melena dorada, se giró hacia su propia sombra, cuya forma cambiaba repentinamente de manera escalofriante a una figura humana y alada.

La voz maternal salió con delicadeza, sacudiendo un poco su cansado cuerpo "Han Taiho y Ren Taiho están preparadas para volver"

"…Entendido…" respondió la jovial voz de la criatura, sin embargo, algo extenuada, con un ligero toque de desesperanza.

Su vuelo, debido a sus características de Kirin, se tornó fugaz, rápido, imperceptible. Aunque debía admitir, su desánimo, la oscura decepción que crecía en su corazón le impedía concentrarse en su alrededor.

Pronto habría de llegar al punto de encuentro: El puerto. Sus elegantes movimientos pronto le hicieron descender con gracia en el suelo. Allí, escuchó una pequeña melodía, lejana, pero familiar. Era la canción que aquel niño cantaba, mientras se dirigía de vuelta al orfanato donde vivía, pero esta vez, entonada por la persona que menos quería ver.

"Vaya, Vaya. Pero si es el chiquillo del Kirin del TAN RESALTANTE Reino de En"

Volvió su cabeza hacia la figura de pie, mientras una voz salía de esta criatura "Me sorprende que su MAJESTAD de la EXCENTRICIDAD se DIGNE a pisar este suelo"

"Pues me prefiero excéntrica que un niñato gruñón" Respondió evasivamente de mala gana la chica de cabellos dorados, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus elegantes ropajes.

"Mejor a ser una princesita consentida…" respondió con igual actitud el Kirin de En. Quería continuar con su discurso para refutar el insulto anterior por parte de Risetsu, sin embargo, una voz, esta vez mucho más suave, lo interrumpió.

"Me sorprende que aún les quede suficiente energía para discutir"

La figura elegante y preciosamente vestida, alta y estilizada, del Taiho del Reino de Ren apareció cerca de ellos. Por otra parte, sus ojos, más que su falsa sonrisa, expresaban el cansancio, el desaliento que inundaba a los presentes.

Enki pensó que hablaría nuevamente con su delicada voz, sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue una sinfonía triste viniendo de un ser sagrado "Es hora de marcharnos…"

Lo siguiente, fue el silencio. Desde su partida, por el cruce entre un mundo y otro, y a su llegada.

Enki lo sabía. En su interior sabía que habían salvado sólo un Reino, y que otro pronto perecería.

* * *

Observó la manera en que los pétalos caían de los árboles del monte Hou. Vio como los peces movían sus colas de un lado a otro para movilizarse por el agua. Escuchó por unos segundos el cántico de aves posadas en las rocas cercanas.

Se ocupó en la mañana de hacer la limpieza matinal del templo, así como de los alrededores y lugares concurridos. Ayudó a ordenar las ofrendas a los Dioses, teniendo especial cuidado con aquellas dirigidas a Tentei.

Asimismo, cantó y rezó todo lo que pudo con sus compañeras las sacerdotisas, y trató inclusive de escribir y leer cuantas historias se cruzaron al frente de su mera presencia.

Sin embargo, nada pudo distraerla. La euforia la movía a diferentes sitios, y la emoción dominaba una parte de sí misma. Pero a pesar de todo, no desaparecía el sentimiento paradójico de la tristeza en una parte de sí misma.

Levantó la mirada. Allí, de pie en lo más alto de un empinado pico, se encontraba una figura, que para muchos podría ser considerada monstruosa. Tenía forma de mujer, pero su cuerpo estaba formado de partes de bestias.

El pelaje plateado de la imagen, reflejando el sol, hizo que desviara la vista con delicadeza, pero aun así pudo notarlo. La misma emoción que ella sentía: esa euforia que la quemaba por dentro y quería salir.

¿Estaba bien ser un poco egoísta…?

"Hinaru"

Ante la voz, reaccionó con un leve sobresalto. Se volvió repentinamente hacia atrás, en dirección a la persona, de tono algo mandón, pero de igual manera maternal.

"Superiora Teiyei…" mencionó ella, saludando con cortesía y aún un toque de sorpresa, a la sacerdotisa allí presente, la cual llevaba más de cien años en el templo.

"Necesito que te apresures. Requerimos manos extras para preparar la llegada de Ren Taihou, y mientras más pronto mejor. Todo el Reino de Hou estará esperando con ansias a…"

La menor, sin prestar mucha atención, devolvió su mirada al pico, ahora vacío y sólo acompañado por el viento cálido de la tarde.

"¡Hinaru! ¡Presta atención!"

"¡S…Si Señora!" Respondió ella, un tanto nerviosa ante el tono de orden, muy acentuado, que salió de la mujer. Tal vez la superiora se encontrara algo nerviosa también. "¡A… Ayudaré en seguida!"

"Muy bien" Prosiguió la otra, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse por un corredor interno, pero se detuvo unos instantes "Una última cosa…" se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Hina se estremeció ante la posibilidad de otro grito "¿Ya ha vuelto el grupo de esta mañana?"

Hina reaccionó algo tarde. Hizo una breve pausa antes de responder "… Si…Pero…"

"Me lo esperaba" Dijo rápidamente Teiyei, para luego empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Luego de unos pasos, se detuvo nuevamente, y sin darse la vuelta volvió a hablar "Una Nyokai no se rendirá nunca ante la búsqueda… Puede que no sean capaces de encontrarla en bastante tiempo…" Acto seguido, desapareció en el umbral.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Hina volvió de nuevo su mirada a donde la imagen había aparecido, y se recostó del pilar galardonado más cercano.

Ahora, era distinto. Eran dos ojos, enormes, dorados, audaces como los de águila, fijos sobre ella. Ambos pertenecían al contorneado rostro monstruoso de una mujer de rasgos parecidos a los de una bestia, o mejor dicho, varias bestias.

En ellos, percibió nuevamente el destello de euforia, antes de que desaparecieran una vez más en las tibias brisas de la montaña en primavera, que traían consigo una pila de recuerdos de la reunión de las sacerdotisas hacía ya varios días.

"_¿Qué quieren decir con que el ranka ya no está en Hourai?"_

Recordó entonces el rostro de su amiga y compañera. Una mezcla de decepción, rabia, e impotencia llenaba por completo a Miyo.

"_¡¿Cómo que detendrán la búsqueda?! ¡¿Van a rendirse y dejarán que la guerra acabe con todo?!"_

Otra oleada de tristeza volvió a golpearla. Lentamente dejó su cuerpo caer hasta que se encontró en el suelo.

"_¡¿Acaso piensan abandonar al Reino de Kou a su suerte?!"_

Observó el cielo, en ese momento cubierto con pequeñas nubes de colores blanquecinos. Suspiró, sintiendo que en el proceso algo de dolor en su corazón, como si éste quisiera salir.

Había visto todo en silencio. Había esperado pacientemente hasta que Miyo se desahogara, pues intentaría tranquilizarla luego. Hina sabía que Miyo necesitaría consuelo, incluso después de acompañar a la Superiora Youka y a Kenroushin en la búsqueda de la Nyokai.

Ambas sabían que nada se podía hacer al respecto, que se encontraban de manos atadas, pero para Miyo había sido más duro aceptarlo.

Había esperado tantos años…

Hina se acomodó entre sus piernas, y juntó sus manos, mientras recordaba las palabras que su compañera había dicho, al tiempo en que gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"_Kou perecerá…"_

"Por favor Tentei… Encuentra al Taihou"

* * *

Un techo borroso se cernía sobre su cuerpo. Un olor a incienso llegó a sus sentidos. La calidez llegaba por su lado derecho, y al poco tiempo notó estar recostada en algo parecido a una manta muy suave, cubierta además con otra muy similar a aquella.

Entró en cuenta de algo realmente incómodo sobre su frente. Dobló ligeramente su cuello en un intento por sacudirlo. Un objeto húmedo cayó de su frente hasta un lado de su cabeza, lo cual su vista impedía distinguir con exactitud.

"¿Ya estás despierta…?"

Sintió entonces alguien tocando con delicadeza una parte de su cuello. Ese toque particular, de un pelaje bastante suave de animal, sólo podía ser de alguien.

"¿…Señor Rakushun…?"

"Tranquila, no voy a tocar tu frente" murmuró en su oído lo suficientemente alto para que únicamente ella lo escuchara "Noté que te disgusta cuando alguien lo hace"

Su vista se aclaró ligeramente, por lo cual logró delimitar el contorno de la figura del Hanjyuu a un lado del sitio donde se encontraba recostada. De igual manera, más figuras empezaban a aparecer a su alrededor.

"Tu temperatura está descendiendo. Eso es bueno" dijo Rakushun, mientras tomaba con una de sus extremidades peludas la toalla húmeda que había estado en su frente, y la colocaba en un sitio cercano "Ahora sólo necesitas descansar un poco más"

Shiruku vio la figura grande, musculosa, y la reconoció al instante, al igual que la voz que de ella salió, acompañado por un suspiró potente "Uff… ¡Que alivio! Me alegra que esté mejor…"

La pequeña hizo un gesto leve, haciendo una pregunta que Koshou logró interpretar.

Se rascó un poco la barbilla antes de contestar "Bien… Luego de nuestro encuentro con Youma, logramos zafarnos de la tormenta y llegar a las costas de la Provincia de Baku en el Reino de Kei... pero…" Hizo una breve pausa.

Rakushun decidió tomar la palabra "Tuviste un ataque de fiebre bastante alta. Hizo falta detenernos en esta posada por varios días mientras bajaba tu temperatura…"

Shiruku inmediatamente puso una expresión triste, mientras débilmente murmuraba "Lo… siento…" A pesar de que su garganta reseca le impidió continuar la oración, lo hizo en su mente: _"Lamento ser una carga…"_

Koshou y Rakushun, al parecer, comprendieron casi al instante, porque ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

"No te preocupes" La tranquilizó Rakushun "No tenemos ninguna prisa en llegar"

"Además…" continuó Koshou "Mira hacia allá" Dijo mientras señalaba una esquina de la habitación. Rakushun ayudó ligeramente a la niña a levantar su torso para ver.

Allí, cuerpo recostado al igual que ella, yacía un hombre. Resultaba alguien de rasgos difusos por la poca iluminación, pero que respiraba apaciblemente. Observó también a la criatura que había rescatado, durmiendo sobre su regazo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando entré al barco en medio de la tormenta?" continuó con una amplia sonrisa "Si no hubieras rogado que regresáramos, él no estaría aquí. Ese hombre te debe su vida. Eres como una heroína ¿cierto?"

Shiruku sonrió con algo de timidez. No podía evitarlo.

"Por ahora descansa" dijo Rakushun, acomodando con ligereza su manto "Debes estar bien para continuar el viaje a Gyouten"

Trató entonces de cerrar los ojos.

Pero entonces notó algo distinto.

¿Qué era…?

Otra vez. Ese mismo olor terrible en la lejanía.

"Erm… Rakushun…" oyó decir a Koshou, con su característica voz potente y burlona "Creo que la herida ha vuelto a abrirse" Luego recibió un amplio discurso de regaños por parte del mitad-bestia.

Se dio vuelta y se acurrucó del lado contrario a la proveniencia el olor. Casi podía sentirse más débil mientras más lo percibía.

Un olor desagradable.

* * *

La melodía rodeó suavemente los muros externos del orfanato, mientras entraba dando pasos animosos hacia el oscuro y descuidado jardín.

No notó siquiera la gris fachada, ni la aburrida puerta, con el típico crujido de madera pulida. Tampoco vio los tenebrosos muebles del recibidor, ni notó la oscuridad del pasillo por donde debía pasar para llegar a su habitación.

Por ese instante, aunque fuera muy corto, estaba, como algunos solían decir, "feliz".

No se trataba de una alegría verdaderamente profunda, ni mucho menos paz repentina. Él no era poseedor de tales aspectos. Sino de un simple y finito gozo por su parte, lo cual pronto vio reflejado en su pintura.

Desde que tenía memoria, al igual que la canción, se acostumbró a sí mismo a pintar o a dibujar, como forma de desahogar sus sentimientos. Hasta la fecha, sus obras habían denotado siempre su infelicidad y abandono, o por lo menos, casi siempre

Otras veces, sólo pintaba o dibujaba cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Por ejemplo, monstruos extraños, como salidos de cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo, ésta sería diferente.

Miró a su obra, casi lista. Una congregación de colores diversos se denotaba de gran manera un entorno cálido y distinto. Se unían todos en el centro para formar una figura, perteneciente a una chica de rostro agraciado, vestida con extraños ropajes multicolores.

Sonrió.

"¡¿Dónde está?!"

Se sorprendió pegando un brinco ante la repentina voz alarmante y agresiva. Con velocidad y casi de manera automática, tomó todas sus obras anteriores, llevándolas a un pequeño rincón.

"¡Hachi! ¡Sal de inmediato! ¡Necesito alguien a quien golpear!"

Levantó rápidamente un trozo de madera del piso con algo de dificultad. Debajo de éste, se encontraba un agujero excavado, lo suficientemente grande para guardar sus obras. Acto seguido, corrió por la más reciente.

Oyó los pasos cercanos, fuertes, en el pasillo. "¡Hachi! ¡Si no sales te mataré!"

La agresividad en su tono era aún mayor a los días comunes. El niño se estremeció, pero no paró su huída. Escondió con delicadeza la última obra en el agujero, rogando raudo porque no se arruinara, y colocó nuevamente el tablón.

Ahora sólo faltaba él…

"¡SAL DE AHÍ!"

La puerta se abrió brutalmente con tanta fuerza, que salió de su lugar y cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Allí, se quebró y perdió varios pedazos.

Aparecía entonces la figura del adolescente enorme y de hombros anchos, con ojos enloquecidos y furiosos, irrumpió dentro de la sala. Tenía el rostro contraído en una expresión de ira, que resaltaban ante sus ropas descuidadas y viejas.

Miró de un lado a otro. Caminó unos cuantos pasos entre los asientos de la sala de arte del viejo orfanato.

"¡Sé que estás cerca!" El desespero y la locura crecieron en su mirada "¡Te voy a matar!"

Como un lunático, empezó a voltear cada cosa que encontrara en su camino. No dejó ni un objeto intacto en la sala. Revolvió y destruyó cuanto pudo encontrar frente a él como una bestia jugando de manera brutal con su comida.

"¡Ya basta!"

Otra voz entró por el pasillo a la sala. Se trataba de una voz mucho mayor, firme, posiblemente la del frío director del orfanato.

"¡Deténganlo!"

Más figuras, sombras ajenas, se apresuraron e irrumpieron en la habitación. Los pasos firmes acompañaron las imágenes, que de cerca, parecían ser de los adultos, aquellos que trabajaban allí. La mayoría, sin embargo, personas algo mayores de 40 años de edad.

Tomaron al adolescente entre todos, pero difícilmente, pues se trataba de un personaje enorme, de musculatura algo sobre desarrollada para sus cortos 16 años de edad. Sin embargo, con el esfuerzo conjunto, consiguieron someterlo contra el suelo.

"Ya es suficiente" repitió nuevamente el decano, acercándose al joven frenético "Tu tiempo en este orfanato ha concluido. No tenemos más alternativa que dejarte ir…"

"¡¿Qué clase de basura es esa?!" respondió con agresividad el susodicho, revolviéndose bajo las múltiples manos que lo sostenían "¡No pueden echarme! ¡¿Quién demonios se creen que son, malditos…?!"

"¡Silencio!"

El sonido del golpe fuerte que los nudillos esqueléticos del decano dieron al delirante rostro resonó en todo el lugar.

Desde su escondite en los ductos de ventilación, a un costado de la sala, Hachi aún podía oír los latidos de su corazón, confundiéndose con la respiración frenética del joven atrapado por los mayores.

"¡Es mi última palabra! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!"

Ante la orden del hombre, los demás halaron con gran esfuerzo el cuerpo del joven, el cual se resistía en gran manera, revolviéndose en el agarre.

Hachi observó totalmente quieto, pero cuando los ojos enloquecidos por fin lo encontraron en su escondite, la sonrisa llena de un indescriptible furor lo congeló por completo.

"¡Lo van a pagar…!" gritó de una manera escalofriante, mientras el eco recorría todo el lugar.

Hachi supo, que incluso desapareciendo de su vista en ese instante, las pesadillas no le dejarían olvidar su promesa.

"¡LO VAN A PAGAR TODOS!"

* * *

**Subiré el siguiente cuando termine de traducir este para mis lectores que leen en ingles. Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
